The Last Prime DxD
by KtyouVsWriting
Summary: Optimus Prime always has been and always will be a hero when Cybertron demands it, but when his home world no longer needs him to save it, the time has come to enjoy life as it was meant to be lived. Thus Orion Pax is born in the human world and now seeks a new goal in life. He may be burdened with loss and regrets, but that's all the more reason to live. He can still do good.
1. Heed the Call

Chapter 1: Heed the Call

 **Before the Allspark…**

"Optimus Prime." A familiar voice boomed all around. "Optimus Prime."

As if waking for the first time in eons, the battle-hardened Prime opened his eyes and looked all around. He was in a short of shadow zone. Nothing was clear, yet this place screamed of familiarity to him.

"That voice." Optimus murmured in recognition. "I know it well."

"You have returned to us, my student." The voice of Alpha Trion. "You have made us all proud."

Optimus stood up as straight as he could. He took a step forward, feeling nothing out of place. He found this to be unusual given that he had just given his life so that Cybertron could generate new life. He expected to feel different, ethereal rather than normal. He expected to feel… lifted from his material form. He felt no difference in his presence.

Curiosity overrode his sense of confusion as he continued to explore this place, seeking out the voice. The memories within him began to stir, memories of a time beyond his days as Optimus Prime the Autobot leader and his days as Orion Pax the archivist. He was being taken back into the memories of his earliest days as Optimus Prime, the last of the Thirteen. Those memories were ones he hadn't thought about for a long time. They were comprised of some of the best and worst times of his life.

"Optimus Prime." Alpha Trion's voice echoed throughout the realm. "Come this way. We have much to discuss."

"But which way?" Optimus Prime questioned his former mentor's voice. "I am unsure how to proceed."

"Follow your instinct." The master archivist instructed. "It will guide you to where your destiny lies."

Optimus nodded at this and began to scan his surroundings. At a glance, there appeared to be nothing outstanding, but patience had taught him that a great deal of things were not as they seemed at face value. As an archivist and as military leader, he had honed his ability to observe and analyze details to a very fine point. It was a matter of condensing all relevant details into a clear and concise all the while funneling out distractions.

Calming both his body and mind, he felt more of his curiosity ebb away. His own senses were telling him what to do now.

He began to walk the path that he felt most confident in. It had been a long time since he had to make a choice which would only affect his being. His days as an archivist at Iacon had been the last time he had only himself to think about, but that did not mean he had no worries for others still.

Just like the previous time he had seen Alpha Trion, he was worried. He had friends and comrades alive on Cybertron and in the galaxy. While the future for all of them was more positive now that the Great War was all but over and Cybertron was now on its way to once again become the home of all Cybertronians, he still could not help but worry just a little bit. He always worried about those that he cared about.

Optimus could even say that he felt concern for Megatron, his former brother in arms. Despite all the fighting and the war and everything that had throw against each other in the name of the Autobots and the Decepticons, it didn't change the fact that at one point in their lives, they were very close. Of course, he never wished for the Great War to have happened, but at the end of the day, the past could not be changed, and given Megatron's decision to disband the Decepticons and his decision to go into exile, it proved that every sentient being possessed the capacity for change.

"You think of the past, Optimus." Alpha Trion was able to read him like an open hologram.

Optimus looked all around himself, yet found no trace of his mentor, not in physical form at least. It was a voice to be sure, but there was no denying that the old Prime was there.

"I do." Optimus gave no hesitation and spoke truthfully. "I only hope that our race can learn from the mistakes of those that we have lost and those that are still alive so that our future will be brighter."

"It will be difficult, that is a certainty." Alpha Trion answered with a nod of his head. "Lessons and history can often be forgotten. That is why it is the duty of individuals to remind each other of the past and all of its teachings."

"That is true." Optimus nodded his head. "Which begs the question: am I to be reborn once more?"

"In a way, but not in the way you have known your entire existence." Alpha Trion answered at first, then had more words. "Optimus Prime, you have led a life of duty, honor, courage, leadership, compassion, and sacrifice. We would ask that you return to life not as our own race, but that of a Human?"

"A Human?" Optimus raised an optic. "For what purpose?"

"It is a dual-edged blade so to speak." Alpha Trion continued on. "We wish you to simply live your life not as the world demands it of you, but as you wish it."

"Have I not done so before?" Optimus was confused by what was being said. "My time as a librarian and archivist was more than satisfactory."

"Perhaps so, but you were reborn into that life, a life dictated to you by the caste system that Cybertron had been using." Alpha Trion said with much wisdom. "We wish you to be reborn into a life that will allow you more freedom to go where you please, to do what you wish, and to meet people that you can form relationships with."

Optimus thought on this. There was nothing more important than seeing Cybertron and his race being brought back to a golden age in which all would have the freedom to do as they wished it. In a sense, it was not only a fight for his entire race, but also for himself. Despite it not being to his liking, the experienced Prime knew that he was superb at fighting, tactics, and warfare, nothing that he should be good at by any means. All of these things were done out of necessity.

Now he was being offered the chance to be reborn as a Human? It seemed almost unreal to him, but considering what he had witnessed in his entire existence, it wasn't that unbelievable. It also did not hurt that he had Human friends, so there was that.

"...why am I being given another chance at life?" Optimus felt some of his old regrets coming back. "I have merely done what I needed to do to secure Cybertron's future. I have committed horrific tragedies to achieve that goal, and even accounting for all the good that I have tried to do, my hands are stained with the energon of millions of our kind."

"And that is why we are giving you that life." Alpha Trion relayed in a more comforting tone. "Living your life is but one reason we grant you this. We also hope that you spread what you know to younger minds. Cybertron's future is safe; now Humanity has need of your aid. If you do not wish to live for yourself, then do it for Humanity."

If there was one thing that Optimus could not stand, it was not being able to help anyone. Humans, thought not his own kind, were very similar. There was a Human term called the uncanny valley. So close, yet not quite there. Cybertronians and Humans were of like mind in some ways, even resembling each other in a way, yet both were made of different materials, forged by different events, and had different ways of changing the world and universe around them. Still, it was those differences that made him want to learn more about them. Jazz would have certainly wanted to study up Human culture, because Primus knew that there was much in the way of Human culture.

But if Humanity did indeed need his help, then he would gladly go and do whatever was in his power to help.

"If there are those that need my help, then I will gladly go." Optimus knew what he had to do. "I will help Humanity in any way I can."

"Very well." Alpha Trion nodded, seemingly satisfied. "We will be providing you with the means to sustain yourself in the Human world to get you started, but remember that you will be able to life the life you wish. Our brothers and sister give their regards."

His old friend and mentor could no longer be heard. The beating spark that was the Allspark began to shine brighter. This, combined with the core of Cybertron, began to radiate power. This was the power of Primus, he who charted the universe when it was new, he who battled Unicron in the beginning of time, he whose power gave life to Cybertron and the race of Cybertronians. It would now grant him a new form in which he would set out to do what he always wished to do: to help others.

"Let us begin." Optimus chanted.

* * *

 **High School DxD - - - Transformers**

* * *

Optimus felt his eyes open. He was staring up at a ceiling, not one that he was familiar with. It was not just what he could see that was unfamiliar. It was what he was feeling all around. The feeling of oxygen entering and carbon dioxide leaving, the feeling against his skin, the way that smell gave him a different perspective of his environment. All of his new sense came to him, but it did not overwhelm him. He took these new senses in stride, getting to know them.

He raised himself from the comfortable surface he was laying on. Although not intimately familiar with Human necessities, he did know that he was laying upon a bed. A few sheets fell off his body. He must have been covered as well. It provided just enough warmth to keep him comfortable. He felt no discomfort in any part of himself. With that in mind, he began to flex his body parts. His arms, his legs, his head, even his new genitalia. He was familiar with how Humans procreated, and while it was different from how new Cybertronians came to be, he did not have any right to judge. It was how they continued their species, after all, and that was natural.

Optimus took a good look around himself, familiarizing himself with his surroundings. It was a fairly spartan room, with nothing in the way of decorations. Four white walls with a single black work desk. Also, large shelves for storing books and other odds and ends lined two walls. Shelves attached to the wall adorned one wall. The final wall was covered entirely by a curtain, no doubt covering a massive window. The former Cybertronian carefully stood to his feet, testing his footing, and once he found himself to be steady, he walked to the curtain and pulled both sides back all the way to reveal what was beyond.

Apparently, he was located somewhere a bit more isolated from the rest of civilization. It would appear that he was residing within a house that was located somewhere closer to the wilderness, but civilization could be seen. In the distance, there looked to be a town, so he wasn't completely apart from other people.

 _I should get an idea as to where I am._ Optimus thought to himself. _And I should also reacquaint myself with Human culture._

There were a few basic Human principles to consider. Firstly, he had to get some clothing on. With that in mind, he turned to scan his room. He was looking for either a dresser or a closet. He found the latter, indicated by a single red door. When he approached it, the door immediately parted, splitting in two with either side retracting into the wall. Inside, he found an-already stocked closet full of different types of clothing. The color, the variety, and the composition were so many. In reality, it was no different than a Cybertronian being able to transform and switch their color schemes and make upgrades to their own body. Clothing was merely the human way of expressing this change.

By his own knowledge, Optimus knew that he could not hope to choose an outfit that was consistent and sensible. His first time on Earth had him using the world wide web to learn Earth's languages, and any and all practical knowledge regarding culture, laws, and other things to consider while on Earth. Ultimately, things like fashion, trends, and other things of a more personal preference were not deemed important to the mission of fighting the Decepticons and protecting Humanity. Now that he was at least partially human, he wondered if he even had his old capabilities.

On instinct, he began to call upon his Cybertronian side. Amazingly enough, he was able to instantly interface with the world wide web, and it was a cinch to simply look through current trends and other posts, blogs and informative sites regarding clothing and attire. The only thing that struck him as odd was the all local signals and sites seemed to be written in Japanese.

 _I may not even be within the United States of America._ Optimus mulled over. _While that is not a problem in terms of the language, there is a concern on my physicality._

Like Cybertronians, Humans came in all different shapes, sizes, and colors, and based on what he was seeing, foreigners in Japan were a somewhat tricky subject. On one hand, Japan was a nation of people who almost uniformly carried the same ancestry. Not that the Japanese were necessarily adverse or untrusting of different races or ethnicities, but they did value uniformity and order, and foreigners could be neither. On the other hand, in recent years, there were more cases of Japanese families with mixed heritage, a sign of a closed society becoming more accepting of others, even if only marginally.

Optimus casually began to scan through his own wardrobe, finding nothing in particular that caught his eye. These colors and themes were all reminiscent of his old friends and enemies. Grey, red, blue and yellow, black and yellow, blue, nothing quite to his own taste.

Then his hand caught onto a red jacket featuring a hood and a zipper up the center. A closer inspection made him realize that on the front. The coat was clear and bright red lined with the occasional white trimming and decoration, fairly minimalistic in its design, but still noticeable.

Picking up the jacket that had his colors, he also noticed a few accommodating t-shirts. All of them were solid colors, but with their respective inverse color of the Autobot symbol on the front. It was easy to choose a black shirt with a white Autobot symbol on the front. It really made it stand out.

From there, finding leg-wear was simple enough. Blue cargo pants, plenty of pockets to carry around whatever was small enough to fit, and then some white socks.

Optimus finished fitting himself when he saw a mirror big enough to see his own body from top to bottom. It was the first time seeing his own Cybertronian-Human hybrid form.

He stood at a above average height of 72 inches, or 182 centimeters tall. His hair was a dark sapphire blue and was fairly long; though not long enough for him to be mistaken as feminine, it was a lot longer than he remembered human males having their hair. His eyes were a light aqua blue, clearly distinct from his hair. His jaw was clean shaven with no noticeable facial hair either on his sides or around his mouth.

His own body appeared less bulky and more lean and toned. It was a good combination for combative purposes. Admittedly, he was of a much greater physical stature than a majority of his fellow Autobots, and one of the few that could compete with Megatron's more bulky and muscular build. His evolution into his new body had placed him on virtually equal grounds with his arch nemesis, but he was still most use to the body that he had spent so much time honing during the Great War for Cybertron. This body was like the Human version of that body.

 _This is the body that I have been granted._ Optimus noted to himself as he tested his reflexes. _If I am to keep this form in peak condition, I must take the proper steps, and that first step is obtaining food and water._

With this in mind, the former Autobot leader took one last look at himself before exiting the room. Navigating through the hallways was a simple affair. It looked to be a family home, with enough space to accommodate four people, maybe a male and female parent along with two children. It seemed like an unnecessary amount of space, but for now, he would remain on the cautious side and not dismiss what he was given, considering that he had no idea where he was located on Earth exactly, only that he was somewhere in Japan most likely.

Walking down, he discovered what appeared to be a kitchen area and dining room space. From his own information, this was the place where Humans traditionally created meals and beverages for survival. The amount of possibilities were only limited by the imagination, so he had a lot to learn in that regard.

Optimus also discovered an office space, lined with even more empty bookshelves and a desk containing all sorts of devices. Apparently, these were the latest on the market. A smartphone, a computer, a laptop, and a tablet. These devices were comparatively more primitive than any Cybertronian interfaces, even to pre-war tech. Still, his first instinct was to power up the computer. It took him only a few moments to reach his login display, and in very clear print was his old name.

 **Orion Pax**.

 _Using my name before the war will be more fitting to Human society._ Optimus… no, Orion, said to himself. _Yet it is the name Optimus Prime that gave me life and meaning. To part with it now feel so bittersweet._

All things came to an end eventually. Perhaps it was time once and for all to put down the mantle of Optimus Prime and embrace the name Orion Pax for the rest of his days.

* * *

 **Transformers - - - High School DxD**

* * *

Kuoh Academy had been undergoing a rather unusual time in its history. The introduction of boys had been met with mixed results.

On one hand, there was Yuuto Kiba, the most well-liked boy in all of the school. He was polite, cheerful, cool, and just plain awesome. Add this to the fact that he had top-notch grades and was an excellent athlete and there was the making of an ideal boy. There was also the fact that he was really good-looking in just about every way. Those long blonde locks of hair, those blue-grey eyes that sparkled in the light, the elegant way he composed himself, that built and slim body. Not a single girl in the entire academy had a bad thing to say about him. He was, without a doubt, their prince.

On the other hand, there was the Perverted Trio. The three of them were little more than nuisances, annoying little brats that were horndogs all of the time. The only reprieve that came was during class, but as for the rest of the day, the three deviants would be gallivanting off, trying to catch a peek of the girls in the Kendo club. Well, they stared at everyone to be sure and there just was no end to their desire to see it all. All the girls avoided those three like the plague. The only good thing to come out of them was the satisfaction of the beatdowns that would ensue once they were caught in the act.

But there was big news in the academy. Supposedly, the second year was getting a transfer student, and to make it more intriguing, it was a foreign male student, the very first one that Kuoh Academy would be seeing. It was true that male students were allowed into the academy, but there had been no entries from boys outside the nation. That is, until now.

But transfer student or no transfer student, time stopped for no one. Students were beginning to arrive in large numbers at this time. The sun was up and bright in the sky. It a perfect day to be outside more or less. It was neither hot nor cold, just comfortable enough for the students as a whole. Perhaps on the surface, this was a sign of a good day.

A girl then shouted, compelling more heads to turn to see what the fuss was about.

The first thing that the girls saw was a boy. He was a foreigner without a shadow of a doubt. His facial structure was so much different than a Japanese boy's face. He appeared so mature and masculine, but there were still hints of boyishness. He sported eyes that were just as bright and vibrant as that of the clear blue sky of the day. His hair was dark blue and glistened so much in the sunlight. It looked so silky and soft. His other outstanding feature was his height. He stood at least half a head taller than all of the other boys in the academy. Not only was he tall, but anyone would be able to see that he was stacked.

In short, he was eye candy for all of the girls. It was like another coming of Yuuto Kiba, but this one had the added bonus of being more exotic and more manly.

The same could not be said for the boys, who were already scowling and muttering bad words about handsome guys getting all of the attention.

In addition to his unfair good looks was his posture and demeanor. The way he walked, the way he carried himself, it was so enticing to watch. He commanded a sense of authority and had quite the presence, but it was not an oppressive feeling at all. Quite the opposite actually. It felt more like a firm but fair kind of vibe. It was like convincingly asking people for attention.

The transfer boy stopped to survey his surroundings, seeming to take note of the dozens of girls that were staring at him with varying degrees of looks. From love and lust at first sight to dreamy sighs and admiration, every girl there was swooning at him. In response to these looks, he simply lifted his mouth into a smile, one that was genuine and true. It was easy to determine that his smile was friendly and caring because his eyes didn't lie. If there was any doubt about this boy now, they were all gone in an instant.

The girls loved him now. The boys hated his guts now.

From her viewpoint, the president of the Occult Research Club, Rias Gremory surveyed what was currently going on the courtyard. New students were always of interest to her; they were potential pieces for her to acquire and welcome into her family. She already had an eye and ear out for Issei Hyoudou, but the new guy was just as interesting.

What she was sensing was something holy, but not the type of holiness that came from angels and holy beings of Heaven. No, this was some other divine power.

"You feel it too." Akeno stood nearby, commenting on the power. "That divine power."

"Yes, I do." Rias nodded in contemplation. "But for the life of me, I can't get a reading on it. I've never felt power like this before."

"Neither have I." Akeno said while joining her friend at the window. "But at least he appears pleasant if nothing else."

"I hope that's the case." Rias replied while watching further. "So far, I'm not seeing anything that would indicate bad intentions."

This school was meant to house some powerful elements, and to ensure peace here, all elements had to be carefully watched. Personal interpretations aside, they needed to be sure what they were dealing with here. Just because someone was holy it did not mean they were clear of suspicion. A test of character would come with time, but for now, watching his behaviors and patterns would have to suffice.

"And there's Issei Hyoudou." Akeno giggled at the sight of the boy in question. "Now things are getting interesting."

"With him around, the days are less normal." Rias smiled a light smile. "Of that we can be sure."

* * *

 **High School DxD - - - Transformers**

* * *

Orion had gone to the headmaster's office and had finished up all the necessary paperwork in order to officially be recognized as a Kuoh Academy student. The process was painless and straightforward.

Besides this, his first impression had left quite a positive impact on the student body as a whole. He wasn't oblivious to the looks he was receiving. At first, he wasn't sure what to make of it, but then he was reminded of something that he learned about Humans when first coming to Earth. Unlike Cybertronians, it was necessary for both males and females to exist in order to continue the species.

Among the many ways to know whether or not one was desirable as a mate was how one looked at a person. The former Autobot couldn't really be sure if he was reading correctly, but all of the female population appeared more or less enamored with him. It was such an alien feeling, having never really felt something like this before. Romantic attachments on Cybertron were quite common, but he had never found the time nor the right femme to become invested in. There were just greater things to worry about like the future of Cybertron and all of its inhabitants. Now he had all the time in the world to figure out if there was a girl out there who might be compatible with him.

He wondered…

"Okay, you can come in now." His new homeroom teacher waved him into the classroom.

Orion filed away those thoughts for later, reorienting himself to focus on what he was about to do now. With his best foot forward, he entered the classroom, gazing only momentarily to get a glimpse of his new classmates. Already many faces brightened significantly as the sight of him, but he could pick out a few not-so-friendly faces. He would have to get to know those faces and see why they disliked him. Once he was satisfied with his glimpse of his classmates, he wrote his name up on the board. He did his best to translate his own name, but it was better suited in english, so in addition to the japanese, he wrote the english version down too. Once he did so, he faced the classroom.

"Hello, my name is Orion Pax." Orion bowed his head. "I hail from Jasper, Nevada, located in the United States of America. From this day forward, I hope to become friends with all of you and hopefully we can all become better version of ourselves."

He lifted his head, seeing what he could only describe as absurdity. It was like all the girls in the class had stars in their eyes. He knew that people seemed to take a liking to him, but he was unprepared for this kind of reaction. For the first time in a very long time, he felt nervous. It was only thanks to his own mental and physical discipline that he remained calm on the outside.

"Now, then, Mister Pax, you can sit next to Issei Hyoudou." The teacher pointed to an empty seat.

Orion's eyes followed and he spotted who he presumed to be Issei Hyoudou. The boy had really long brown hair paired with brown-gold eyes. He looked really unhappy about the seating arrangement. This might be more difficult than initially anticipated. Making enemies right out of the gate was not the intended outcome.

With all the dignity and grace he had, the former bot grabbed his bag, moved to his seat and sat down. He looked to his right once more only to see what his neighbor was thinking. Clearly, the boy's mood hadn't changed one bit. He was still glaring energon daggers. Thinking of a way to diffuse this tension, he smiled in response. It did not work and Issei just looked even more annoyed.

This lasted only mere seconds as every girl in the class began to stare down Issei and the brown-haired boy shrunk down at these piercing looks. Once he had been sufficiently subdued, the girls then become sparkly and friendly, looking back to Orion, who really had no idea how to react other than to smile and nod his head in acknowledgement. He appreciated that small gesture in a way, but it it was not necessary and it felt too forceful.

Aside from that little mishap, the rest of the day proceeded in an orderly fashion. The former Autobot had no trouble understand the material, but he would have to get acquainted with past lectures and their knowledge so that he would be learning the material in chronological order. All of this reading and learning and listening was awakening a dormant part of himself, the one which wished to evolve with more know-how. Being a librarian at Iacon was something he took immeasurable joy and pride in. His time in the war had seen him practically shoving aside that side of him. Returning to it felt like getting to know himself again, and it felt good.

There was history, english, geometry, science, and a physical education. While Orion was no scientist back in his day, his basic knowledge of technology, science, and mathematics were higher than any Human. What Humans considered to be highly advanced and complicated was common knowledge for the average Cybertronian, especially with fields in regards to mathematics and science. After all, this knowledge was necessary for self-repairs and maintenance.

When lunch break rolled around, he was instantly approached by a flock of girls asking him a multitude of questions.

"Where do you live now?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

"What clubs are you considering joining?"

For a normal person, it would be nigh-impossible to answer all of the questions being flung at him, but with his Cybertronian physiology still at play, he could process and respond accordingly. Thankfully, most of the questions fell into one of four categories, so after swiftly perusing through the net for word and term clarification, he answered succinctly, but he also wished to ensure that he would not be too bogged down in further responses.

"I am currently living on the outskirts of Kuoh City. I do not have a girlfriend as of yet. I have no immediate engagements after school. I have not considered if I wish to join a club or group. Unfortunately at this time, I am more concerned with getting acclimated to my schedule. Perhaps with time, I will be able to decide upon further extracurricular activities."

While he regretted not being able to be of some service to others, he did need to get used to his own body first before he considered setting out to try new things. Familiarity with himself was key to becoming the best he could be. Knowing his own mental self inside and out was the first step which he had mastered already. Now he had to relearn his own physical body quite literally. Unlike with his previous robotic body, this human body needed considerable more time to work in synch with his mind.

The reactions from the girls were a mix. A few disappointed faces, a few eager faces, and everything else in between. This seemed like the perfect time to let everyone know his disposition towards the student body.

"Should any of you require anything from me, please do not hesitate to call upon me." Orion couldn't help but smile once again. "If it is within my power to help, I will do so. I live to help others."

The girls surrounding him perked up at his proclamation and returned his smile with their own. It was nice to see some genuinely innocent smiles, smiles that weren't tainted or plagued by the evils of the world.

Orion glanced to his side to see a disgruntled Issei Hyoudou still with that look of disgust. He would also need to figure out a way to be at least amicable with the boy if nothing else.

* * *

 **I stumbled upon the High School Dxd/Transformers crossover section and found this place strangely lacking. While there are a couple other stories with Optimus Prime as the primary protagonist, the problem I had with those stories were how they were written. As a writer of five years on this site, I have become decidedly more noticing of grammatical errors.**

 **I can accept a few mistakes here and there, but some of those stories with Optimus have consistent awkward phrasing, past and present tenses in the wrong way, and just errors that throw the entire vibe off. Plus, some of those stories feel like they're moving too fast.** **Still, it was those stories that inspired me to write my own, so while I am critical of them, I am also thankful for their inspiration.**

 **From this point on, I will refer to Optimus Prime as Orion Pax. Using this name is logical because for one thing, it fits in the Human world. For another, Optimus Prime is decidedly a Cybertronian name, not at all fitting for Earth.**

 **As for characterization, I've been thinking hard about that one. Optimus Prime has spent millions of years in battle and combat and has a natural talent for leadership, strategy and tactics. He's also brave, courageous, determined, rational, no-nonsense, and loyal. I'm sure everyone who knows Transformers lore knows that.**

 **That being said, all of these things that Optimus has translate into something akin to a Special Forces soldier and commander. Keep in mind that in order to make it into any Special Forces, you need to be a cut above the best. Physically and mentally, you need to be above the others. Certainly, a normal person can push themselves and become a Special Forces soldier, but sometimes, it all comes down to have those traits and talents and skills that no one else does.**

 **So why does all of this matter for characterization? Well, if I equate Optimus to a Special Forces soldier, than I believe that the way he conducts himself should be different than a normal teenager. He needs to be a leader. He needs to put others before himself. He needs to translate fear and dread into something productive. He needs to be doing things by his own code of honor. I could go on, but the point is that Optimus is a character that is treasured so much because he embodies many things that we as people want to have ourselves. He can't really be at his best if he's a servant, so he will remain autonomous and independent.**

 **Also, I have been battle with Issei's role in the story. I originally wanted to write him out, but then I thought about it again. If I were Optimus, I would not seek to destroy the people that disagree with me, but try to come to an understanding. This is why Issei will remain within the story, but this is the story of Orion Pax at the end of the day.**

 **On a completely unrelated topic, which is the best girl for Optimus/Orion? I know that it's really early to be deciding that king of thing, but this is High School DxD we're talking about. You all know why you're here, and it sure ain't for story right?**

 **Right?**

 **In any event, what do you readers think? Is this concept story worth pursuing? Who's the best girl for you? Who's the best girl for Orion Pax? Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading.**

 _ **"Leadership and learning are indispensable to each other."**_

 **John F. Kennedy**

 **P.S. I was at Anime Boston 2018 and I got to hear from the English voice actor of Issei Hyoudou, Josh Grelle at his own panel, and he says that his favorite girl in High School DxD is Akeno.**


	2. A Day Later

Chapter 2: A Day Later

 **Day 1**

Orion heard his alarm clock and he rose, shut off the alarm, got up from his bed, stood up, and began to perform some light exercises to energize his body and get his systems more alert. It was not unusual for him to awaken long before everyone else did. As commander of the Autobots, he would always be the first to awake from a recharge period. He did this to prepare himself physically and mentally. There were times that he would go for days without rest all for the sake of the Autobots under his care. They looked to him for guidance and Primus damn him if he slacked off.

Once he had moved all of his limbs, he decided that some more exercises were in order. Grabbing some light exercise clothing, he jogged out of the house he was living in. Now was as good a time as any to get acquainted with the neighborhood more intimately. He had mapped out the route from his home to Kuoh Academy, but nothing more. It was time to fix that.

Orion checked to make sure everything was okay before grabbing the mobile phone provided to him and taking off at a brisk pace. It was not a sprint, but it was a fast pace. He was pacing himself so that he did not wear himself out too quickly. He needed to learn to regulate his own breathing patterns in order to maximize energy usage. This was merely just the first day and no doubt it would take time to fully realize his own strengths in this body.

As he ran, he looked all around him, taking in the sights and sounds, of which there was plenty of the former but not the latter. It was still very early in the morning and only the earliest of risers were up and about at this time. Occasionally, he would run into a man or woman and he would wave to them and they returned his gesture. The most he would ever speak was a word or two of greeting to those who did call to him. He did note that although he was perfectly able to read, write, and speak Japanese, he was not familiar with the dialects or words more tied to this region. Even among big languages on Earth, there were variations numbering in the hundreds and even thousands. It was not a problem not knowing the ins and outs of these variations, but it would be helpful to at least be aware of them.

His speed slowly increased as he become more aware of his own strength, but he would not sacrifice control. The whole point was not to win a race but to sustain and endure, one of the most important aspects of winning a battle or a war.

 _The War… I hope to never again need to fight in one._ Orion felt a pit in his stomach. _All the lives lost, all the atrocities committed, all for the sake of power._

Now that he was less busy than he used to be, he had more time to reflect on the Great War. Now possessing the knowledge he did have, he wondered if the war was avoidable or not. From the very beginning, Megatron had always wished for Cybertron to be restored to its former glory, but along the way, he had his own personal demons mix with his idealistic goals. Somehow, the two of them became interchangeable, indistinguishable, and that made the Decepticon leader all the more dangerous.

But Orion never stopped wanting to believe that his brother was still alive somewhere. Somewhere in that broken husk, there had to be a trace of the Megatron that believed in things greater than power and conquest and war. The fact that he had given up entirely on his former brother made him recoil in shock. Yes, it was done all for the sake of putting a decisive end to the war, something that he should have done many millennia ago, but it did not make the act any less wrong, and he knew that if he had ever truly destroyed Megatron, it would have left a scar that he would never recover from along with the multitude of scars that he was sporting mentally speaking. War was a horrible thing, even if it was necessary.

The former Autobot leader decided to end these dark thoughts for now and reoriented his attention back to the self-appointed task at hand. Kuoh was a rather large place, and in a couple hour's time, he wouldn't be able to map too much, but it was a start. He would have to spend the better part of a month doing this and he would also likely be going around the city during the daytime as well. That would lessen his time at school for the time being. That disappointed him in many ways; school was not only a way to learn academics but also a place where students performed extracurricular activities. He wished to explore what there was to partake in, for learning new skills was always useful, even fun.

Orion stopped at a road crossing, remembering that even if the light said not to cross and there were no vehicles, it was assumed that no one would cross, so he stopped, simply waiting. His head looked around, taking a mental picture of his surroundings. So far, he had been running for about thirty minutes, and in that time he had covered a little over four miles or roughly 6.45 kilometers. Apparently he was going much faster than he had realized. Maybe it was just in his nature to be going at 110% all the time, another holdover from the war. While not a bad habit to have picked up, the reminder that so many of his skills were a result of war felt disheartening at least a little bit.

"But these skills can also be used for good." Orion channeled his negative thought into a more positive one. "It is simply a matter of finding the proper application."

It was his hope that he would never have to use his skills to harm people… ever again.

* * *

 **High School DxD - - - Transformers**

* * *

Three knocks on the door alerted the Student Council President Sona Sitri, known to Kuoh Academy as Souna Shitori, that her appointment was about to begin.

"Come in." Sona uttered the words neutrally.

The door opened and in came her Queen and Vice President Tsubaki Shinra, who gave her a bow, then in came the student in question.

His name was Orion Pax, a foreign transfer student from the United States, the very first male transfer student in the school. It had only been yesterday that he had come to Kuoh Academy and he had already made significant waves with the students. So far, he was judged to be a boy on par with Yuuto Kiba, maybe better looking than the blond-haired boy. She would not say it verbally, but in her mind, there was no denying that that he was at least on par with Rias knight in terms of looks if not superior.

But even so, the heir to the Sitri family wasn't one to take everything at face value. She haven't even gotten a look at him yesterday, so now she was going to gauge him to see what she could discern.

The first thing that came to her devil senses was a holy aura, but nothing of the holiness that she associated with angels and denizens of Heaven. This was unfamiliar, and it did put her a little on edge. She was always about staying on top of the game, knowing who was on the board and what they could and would do. Unknowns were rare, and when they did come, she was more serious than usual.

"On behalf of the student body of Kuoh Academy, I bid you welcome." Sona went for a diplomatic tone. "Orion Pax, correct?"

"Yes, that is me." He bowed his head and his body a bit. "A honor to meet the Student Council President."

"The pleasure's all mine." She motioned to a chair opposite to him. "Please sit. Would you care for some tea?"

"Thank you." Orion raised himself and looked her in the eye. "And yes, tea would be nice."

So far, what she was seeing was promising. The fact that he had been the one to establish eye contact was very telling. He had nothing to hide from her, and that made her wonder whether or not he would answer any question that she would throw his way. In any event, he radiated absolutely no hostile intent. The only thing she could sense was calm and patience and control, which led her to believe that if he did have power, he knew how to use it. She would need to continue this conversation carefully.

"You are the first male transfer student from out of the nation to come to Kuoh Academy." Sona began, sitting up straight. "I must ask you this: what brought you here to our school?"

"An old friend had me transferred her because he believed I needed a change of pace from my rather hectic life." Orion gave her a near-immediate explanation. "While it was not what I had planned, I went along with his suggestion. Frankly speaking, I did not know that the academy I would be attending would be Kuoh Academy until I arrived in the city."

"I see." Sona nodded in understanding. "Then I should explain a bit of our history. Kuoh Academy was once an all-girls school, but in the past year and a half, we have been allowing male students to apply here."

"If I may ask, what was reason behind this decision?" Orion posed his question. "As far as I can see, the academy does not appear to be in any dire situations that facilitate such a momentous change."

"The decision was made more so out of a desire to change and evolve the school." Sona knew the official answer to this question instinctively. "The intent was for the girls in the school to form an understanding about boys, and ideally, form relationships with them."

"And the results?" He inquired.

"They've been… volatile to say the least." She sighed as she took her tea cup in her hand and sipped before continuing. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but there are three male students in the academy that are known as the Perverted Trio. As the name suggests, they infamously known for acts of lechery against the girls. To make matters worse, they are relentless."

Sona was glad that they were speaking of this topic. It served as dual-edged blade, being a means of conversation as well as a gauge to see how Orion would react. She kept her face even and professional while looking at his. At first, he seemed confused, but then his face transformed into one of disapproval and revulsion. The change was hardly blatant, and if she weren't keen on watching his face, she could have missed the change, but she saw it and it gave her a bit of relief.

The school haven't taken on another pervert.

"They are relentless?" Orion asked with a slight urgency in his tone. "Then that means that they have not properly made to be held accountable for what they have done?"

"It was our initial thought that the girls shying away from the Trio would send the message loud and clear that they needed to change." Sona said. "Unfortunately, a year has passed and there has been no signs of change, and since the school year began, that has not changed."

"Surely this cannot be tolerated any further. Such acts go beyond being merely unsettling. They outright violate the privacy and dignity of the girls in the academy." Orion replied with a more stern tone. "Surely you should be considering taking more drastic measures to ensure that this does not continue."

In the past, Sona would have been able to write this argument off with a cool response about how ignoring the Perverted Trio was nothing more than an annoyance. Besides, there were other reasons why nothing was being done. Both herself and Rias knew that they needed new pieces, and there was a suspicion that among the Perverted Trio, one of them had a sacred gear. Issei Hyoudou, she believed his name was.

Now though, this boy was now speaking to her in such a way that had her feeling guilt, guilt for not doing enough, or rather not doing anything at all. It wasn't just his words that hit a note with her, but also the emotion and conviction with which he spoke. It was like he was saying that her inaction were harming others.

 _He must have a deep respect for all people._ Sona came to a realization. _Interesting. Very interesting._

* * *

 **Transformers - - - High School DxD**

* * *

Yuuto Kiba entered the cafeteria as quietly as he could. His popularity within the school was bit more than he wished to handle at times. While it was certainly flattering that the girls of this school desired him, it wasn't what he wanted. He wasn't a vain guy in any sense; if he was to take part in a relationship with any girl, it would have to be meaningful and substantial. He would never take part in anything shallow. That didn't mean he never looked at girls and thought about them in the way that normal guys did, but he was looking for more than pure physical attraction.

And speaking of good-looking, he had intended to meet what the student body was calling the next hot thing in the academy. He had not witnessed the new student, knowing only that it was a transfer student and a boy. That was what Rias had told him, and that had been yesterday. Sooner or later, they would meet, though it wouldn't be because the blond-haired boy was seeking them out. Coincidence would probably play a hand.

Kiba entered the cafeteria to witness what he believed to be one of the more absurd moments for the academy. There was a cluster of girls surrounding someone. At first, it was hard to pick out with so many girls around. Eventually, enough heads shifted in order for Rias's knight to get a better look.

Yep, that definitely had to be him. For one thing, he was the tallest student in all the school. For another those looks just weren't Japanese in the slightest. Finally, yes, he was indeed quite the looker, Kiba would admit it.

 _Now's my chance to talk._

The knight pushed forward, and the girls parted for him, making it easier to reach the other boy.

"Excuse me. Sorry for barging in." Kiba made himself known.

"Hello, I do not believe we have met." The taller boy bowed. "Orion Pax."

"Yuuto Kiba." Kiba mirrored the bow. "A pleasure. If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to get to know our newest member of the student body."

"But of course." Orion nodded his head. "Apologies to you all, but I must be taking my leave."

Predictably, the girls were making up all the excuses and reasons to not be worried. Kiba himself knew this feeling well. These girls could often manufacture all sorts of ways to pardon his actions, good or bad. It appeared to be the same with Orion.

After parting with the girls, the two boys took to the roof to speak in private. Once there, they faced each other.

"I see that the girls are quite taken to you." Kiba got the ball rolling. "I'm terribly sorry about that."

"What reason do you have to be sorry for?" Orion tilted his head. "You are not the reason for any of this."

"No, but I know what it's like. These girls haven't had much contact with boys, so many of them don't know how to act around boys." Kiba answered with a slight grimace to his features. "I feel responsible in a way. I feel like I ought to help you."

"While I understand and appreciate your gesture, I do not fault you for any of this." Orion repeated. "Still, I do admit that crowds are a bit more than I anticipated."

"Well, I think you're doing quite well so far." Kiba laughed a bit. "But if I may offer a piece of advice, be careful. I'm sure you're aware by now that many of the girls can be easily swept off their feet. I'd advise that you not promise anything you can't deliver on. These girls can be nice to a fault, even naive."

"I will take your words under advisement." Orion appeared to take the words quite seriously. "Thank you for informing me of this."

"And you don't need to speak so formally with me." Kiba waved his head with a chuckle. "I'm not your boss or anything like that. I'm just your fellow classmate. I'd rather us be friends more than anything else."

"I see." Orion appeared uneasy.

 _He must be so formal all the time that he doesn't know any other way to talk._ Kiba noted to himself, somewhat impressed. _Well, I suppose I can't complain. It's better to be used to being formal and orderly._

It was nice to know that not all chivalry had died off. In a world increasingly plagued by less than altruistic motivations and doings, it was hard to see the true good in the world that a few individuals wished to do and were doing. Not to toot his own horn, but the blond knight liked to believe that he was a good person in an imperfect world. Being a good person was not only critical for others' sake, but for his own sake as well. Too many past demons were built upon suffering and strife and if he could help it, he would put a stop to all of it in a heartbeat if it were in his power to do so.

Their conversation had been cut short when they both sensed that they were no longer alone like they were a minute ago. They then turned their heads to see that a gathering of girls was now in the doorway, the only doorway leading downstairs. They couldn't very well just jump over the fence down a few stories. Well, at least Kiba couldn't otherwise he'd be found out, and he wasn't quite sure if Orion should do so either, even if he was a holy being who likely could survive such an impact.

"This isn't good." Kiba kept his smile, but his tone became forced. "That's the only way down from here."

"Does this happen often?" Orion looked really unsure of how to deal with this situation.

"No, but I should've expected it." The shorter boy looked to his fellow male student. "Look, no hard feelings, but I think it'd be best if we avoided being seen together."

"...agreed." The taller boy didn't take long to concur. "How can we break up this gathering without harming anyone?"

"I have an idea or two." Kiba suggested.

* * *

 **High School DxD - - - Transformers**

* * *

Issei Hyoudou really was having a bad day, a really bad day. It was just one of those days that filled him with annoyance.

Between himself, Matsuda and Motohama, they were the Perverted Trio, the three most lecherous boys in the school. They couldn't help themselves; girls were awesome and they came to Kuoh Academy for the very reason of experiencing girls in all ways possible. They figured that with the very disproportionate male to female population, there wouldn't be any trouble for any of them picking up a few girls or two. After all, when you aspired to be the Harem King, there was never such as a thing as too many girls.

Well, they were right about the fact that getting girls would be easier, but what they didn't realize was that it would be easier for only a select few. Or rather, for one guy. Kiba Yuuto was the ONLY guy that girls wanted to sex up and chase after. After all, he was hot, sexy, really smart, and the coolest guy in school. What girl wouldn't want to have some of that action? As much as all the guys hated his guts, they had to admit that he did have his points. Still, they didn't have to like it.

Well, now he wasn't the only guy, but this new guy made all the guys in the academy hate him even more than Kiba. Not even a full day had gone since his introduction into the school and already the girls were proposing marriage to the damn guy. From what they had heard, his name was Orion Pax, and he was a transfer student from overseas, an instant leg up against Kiba.

He also had the benefit of a build that all guys in school could only dream of having. Tall, lean, and no doubt muscled underneath, and he proved so when he was in gym classes. Combining a good physique and unfair good looks and he was every girls' deepest fantasy.

Adding to the previous things, he appeared to be a genius. He had just dived into the school material like it was nothing and answered questions in class with perfection. It was like he knew the material before he was even told what he was supposed to be studying.

Maybe the worst part was the fact that nothing about him was fake. Every guy thus far had tried to observe him for any signs of imperfection, but the only thing they could see was that the foreign transfer student acted just as good as he appeared.

In short, he was perfect.

"Dammit!" Issei hit his fist on the ground! "Why?! Why do we have to suffer like this?! WHY?!"

"Issei, shut up!" Matsuda shushed him. "You're gonna- oh shit! RUN!"

"Sorry for this, Issei!" Motohama took off too. "RIGHT BEHIND YOU, MATSUDA!"

He had completely forgotten about the fact that the three of them were trying to peak on the Kendo Team. Now they had ditched him. How were they able to run so fast and he wasn't? Why was he going to face the consequences?

"Ahem." A distinctively male voice got his attention. "Issei Hyoudou, correct?"

The brown-haired boy looked up to see the person he least wanted to see. The new transfer student with a look that screamed that he was in trouble.

"Yeah, and you're the transfer student." Issei replied kind of evasively. "Um…"

"Orion Pax." The reply came in an dissatisfied manner. "What exactly were you doing just now?"

"Um, looking at girls?" Issei again tried to play it off. "Like any normal guy?"

"No, you were trying to look at them while they were naked, were you not?" Orion queried with more strength in his words.

"And what if I was?" Issei felt just a little anxiety. "It's perfectly natural for a guy to-"

"Have you no respect for girls? For women? Do you merely see them as objects of sexual desire for your own pleasure, something that you can control and do as you wish with, heedless of the consequences?"

Issei was now more than a little terrified. Orion had only raised his voice a little but, and yet that little change was more than enough to convey a more deadly and angry undertone. That being said, he too felt a little angry himself.

"That's easy for you to say! You've got girls falling for you left and right! You could get with any girl you want!"

"I would never intentionally disrespect the opposite sex by reducing them to little more than sexual tools of gratification. That strips them of their pride and dignity. You have no right to take that away from them."

For the first time in a long time, Issei was gripped with irrational anger. Guys like this guy loved to perpetuate good and wholesome things while being oblivious to what they were gifted with. It was that ignorance or arrogance that ticked him off more than anything else. Not everyone was blessed with good looks and smart minds and tough bodies. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair at all.

Plus his calm attitude pissed him off more.

Before their argument could go on any further, the sounds of many footsteps followed and the two boys turned their heads to see that they were surrounded by the girls of the Kendo club, all of them armed with their bamboo swords.

"What's going on here?" Katase stepped forward.

"Nothing." Orion turned to them. "I was merely having a discussion about proper conduct at school. We were just about to finish our conversation, I believe."

Blue eyes motioned to brown-gold eyes to immediately leave the area. The latter seemed to acknowledge the situation he was in and decided it was best to retreat and not experience the pain of being whacked a hundred times. With his pride wounded, Issei took off. Before he was out of sight and sound, he heard some words.

"I'm terribly sorry that you had to deal with that pervert." Katase bowed to Orion. "On behalf of the Kendo club, we thank you."

"I was only happy to help." Orion spoke to her. "If there are any further problems, please allow me to assist. I live to serve."

Issei grit his teeth.

* * *

 **Transformers - - - High School DxD**

* * *

Orion left immediately for the city once classes were completed for the day. Even with his uniform and bag, he ran through the streets at an uninterrupted fast pace. He took care to watch for incoming people. There was nothing that disrupted a person's day more than colliding with a person who could not be bothered to check their directions.

He had time to reflect upon the day as well. So far, his experiences were both positive and negative. There were a great number of students that were affable and approachable; that made his goal of befriending others easier. He admitted that he did have an advantage over an average student at the academy due to the fact that he was abuzz with people all around him. At this point, there was no denying it. Like it or not, the girls at the academy were drawn to him in one way or another while the boys were cautious of him or outright hostile. The explanation for this behavior was relatively simply.

While Humans were indeed sentient beings, they had evolved from primitive lifeforms, and even with time and evolution, those animalistic instincts didn't just go away. Humans walked a fine line between old animalistic instinct and sane moral reasoning. It could be argued that all human activity was merely a front that in truth represented simple basic desires. In the case of his social standing in the school, he no doubt was viewed as an alpha male in the eyes of his fellow peers. Simply put, the female population was attracted to him while the male population was hostile due to his presence.

But no matter how much the people in school liked or disliked him, Orion was simply not interested in such things right now. He had more pressing goals and concerns, not the least of which was a plan for the future. As interesting as it was to be human, he could not forget that in order to function as a human, he needed to assimilate into society after his days at the academy ended. This time though, he had the luxury of being able to go wherever he wanted and do whatever he pleased. Romance and love just weren't things that were on the top of his list of priorities, not that he had a problem with either.

And speaking of the male-female relationship, his thoughts turned to his negative experience of the day. With the information he knew now, it was clear why Issei Hyoudou was acting the way he was. The boy's glares were the result of him being jealous of the Cybertronian-Human hybrid.

Also extremely alarming was his perverted nature.

As far as Orion understood it, sexuality was a thing that was critical for the survival of the Human race. Not only was it meant to continue the race, but in the case of couples and partners, it was meant to augment physical and emotional states. Of course, sexual intercourse was not strictly for love, but its intended purpose could not be misplaced. The former leader of the Autobots could only deduce that somehow, Issei's sexuality had become warped or otherwise tampered with in his past. That was assuming that all of his physical hardware was normal by society's definition.

That made finding a solution to the problem exponentially harder. The teenage years were a time for boys and girls to be exploring their sexuality by themselves and with other people. That was not immoral or evil in any light, merely what should be expected, but this extreme version of sexuality was intensely off putting to the girls who were targets for the Hyoudou boy. That simply was not acceptable at all.

Orion valued honor, dignity, and pride not just for himself, but for others as well. Although he would never agree with some people, he could at least respect and maybe even cooperate with them if required. That courtesy was far reaching for the most part, but when it came to an individual whose actions negatively affected numerous others, it became apparent that said individual needed to change.

 _The question is how to go about that change?_ Orion rolled that question in his head. _Do I take a direct approach or do I try to be diplomatic?_

Getting straight to the heart of the matter didn't seem to work based on his initial conversation with Issei. They were not friends, merely acquaintances. Their differences were further accentuated by the reality of their social standings. Issei was labelled a pervert while Orion was held up on a pedestal. That was likely one of the main roots of their friction and probably one of many.

Perhaps a diplomatic and slow approach was necessary to get past their initial standoff. There would be no getting anywhere as long as the two of them held their stark viewpoints. They would need to come to an eventual agreement of sorts, and as much as Orion detested Issei's behavior, when juxtaposed to the war crimes and atrocities that he had seen in the Great War and the actions he had taken himself, was it really within his right to judge this boy? The boy was still growing and learning, and everyone made mistakes before they succeeded. There was no such thing as a perfect being. How could he expect a seventeen year old boy to be as knowledgeable and wise as an adult?

Regardless of who had sinned more, it was not about comparing who was good or evil or who could bring who down faster. It was better to have friends and allies than to have enemies and rivals. It was those bridges that made it possible for all life to band together and create marvelous things that would be impossible without the combined efforts of the many. That was the power of unity.

Orion felt a bit more light in his steps. His regained confidence made him feel a bit more assured that everything was going to work out. He was not in a warzone, and in his eyes, that made the entirety of all things in this world much less dangerous. That being said, he would give nothing but his best as he always did whenever committing to an action.

* * *

 **Character interactions and conversations are a critical point to all of my stories. They are not only chances to showcase dialogue but also character in relation to other individuals. It's fun trying to imagine the scenarios in which characters play off of each other, especially in crossovers.**

 **So I asked my readers last chapter to say what is their best girl and who is it that made sense to be with Optimus. Apparently, a majority of you think that Rossweisse is the best girl for Optimus, which was not quite what I was expecting, but hey, I can understand the reasoning behind this choice. This does not mean that the choice has been made or finalized. I just wanted to get a feeling for what people think is the best girl for Optimus.**

 **And just to make sure that everyone is clear on what to expect from this story, there will be NO harem. I repeat, there will be NO harem. To further clarify, there will not be a bunch of lovesick girls around Optimus. He would never be the type of individual to have multiple girls as romantic partners. Optimus would ever only want one romantic partner. This is why we have Issei.**

 **With that in mind, that does not mean Optimus will not have a bunch of female friends and allies, because this is High School DxD. Half of the fun of this series is picking your best girl and waifu alongside the magic battles, but that's besides the point. Simply put, Optimus/Orion will only have ONE romantic partner, but he will definitely have other female comrades and friends. Think of it like building a new Team Prime.**

 **All of that said, I have another question for you readers: who is the best little sister for Optimus? Who is that precious little gem that Optimus should feel like he NEEDS to protect with his life? If you've got a little sister in mind, leave her name in a review or PM me. Telling me why would also be helpful because depending upon someone's reasoning, who I choose ultimately could be changed.**

 **There will be a pole going up shortly after this chapter is up to decide the little sister on my profile page as well. If you want to choose a little sister, but don't want to explain, leave a vote. If I've missed any characters within the DxD lore that could be considered a little sister, then please let me know and I'll add a name.**

 **Thank you all for an initial strong start to this series. I really do appreciate all the support and kind words. I know how much Optimus Prime means to a lot of you because I'm one of those fans that admires and idolizes him, so I promise that I will do my best to see his character done right.**

 **Till all are one!**

 ** _"You look at things you enjoy in your life, but much more important is what you can do to make the world a better place."_**

 **Paul Allen**


	3. The Castle of Glass

Chapter 3: The Castle of Glass

 **Day 7**

In the week that followed, Orion got on with his routine. He would run early in the morning to map out Kuoh City, then he would go to school, talk to a few new people every day, see some faces he had already become acquainted with, and learn about the human world.

One of his most recent hobbies was taking up a wooden sword and practicing with it. It was a holdover from his days as a warrior, but there was no shame in simply practicing a martial arts. Martial arts, in many different cultures was not necessarily used for combative purposes, but also for honing the body, focusing the mind, intents that were admirable and worthy of praise. That was why practicing every afternoon for even an hour was starting to become something of a form of therapy, a healthy way to channel some of his more raw emotions into something productive.

These days of calm took him back to his days as an archivist in Iacon. Those were some of the best days of his life. They reminded him of a time when planet-wide war wasn't the norm, but simply going about everyday life was. Then again, in those days, he was a bit more naive and ignorant to the dark side. Yes, he did mourn for the days long gone, but despite all that had happened, he would rather know the truth about the universe rather than willfully remain in the dark. Knowledge might pain him, but it was because of that knowledge that he could find a way to make everything better than it was.

So he did his best to always remain optimistic in order to carry on, always smile when he greeted people, always doing his best so that he could inspire others to do the same. Because of his dedication to being the absolute best that he could be, he had garnered a considerably positive reputation within Kuoh Academy, all with a week's time. Of course, he kept Yuuto Kiba's words in mind about how the girls within the academy were inexperienced with the opposite sex. He made sure to never do anything or say anything that might otherwise hurt them. They were all so precious, so full of life, so full of innocence, and so full of potential. He wanted to protect all of that.

However, Orion wouldn't pretend to think that everyone would agree with him or like how he conducted himself. The boys of the academy all disliked him on some level, subtle or blatant. Again, this all connected to them perceiving him as an alpha male of sorts, and in spite how non-confrontational the former Autobot came off as, they would not relent in their opinions of him. Fighting them on the matter would not solve anything, so the only thing to do would be to simply keep doing what he was doing and not rise up to any potential provocations that might arise.

The only exception to that rule was Issei Hyoudou. The boy continued on as Sona Shitori had said he would, which demanded immediate action from Orion. The two of them had begun seeing each other every day, often exchanging words of disagreement. Neither of them would back down from their viewpoint at first, but it would often be Issei who would be forced intro retreat eventually. His reputation as a member of the Perverted Trio and Orion's reputation as an ideal boy to live up to made him do so. Thus, no progress had been made in reforming the boy and it was becoming increasingly clear that a compromise between the two of them was not going to come easy.

Orion, for the life of him, could not understand why Issei acted the way he did. Clearly, something that was not under normal circumstances had happened to make the boy lean towards his more carnal instincts. If he had to take a guess, it was likely an element introduced by someone else, and in an average human's lifetime, meeting hundreds of people briefly wasn't uncommon. It only took the influence one one charming character to alter someone else. That was the only logical thing to assume in this case. Issei likely met someone who shared a similar desire for lewdness and had passed it on.

A solution had not yet presented itself, and for now, the only thing the former Autobot leader could do was seek out more information and come up with a plan to solve this problem as soon as possible. If this problem did not get resolved soon, it would no doubt be trouble down the road. It was not only for the sake of everyone at Kuoh Academy that Issei be made to see what he was doing; it was also in the boy's own self-interest to decide to change himself lest he suffer from being isolated. Yes, his actions were deplorable and disappointing, but every sentient being possessed the capacity for change.

Orion stopped to stare at Kuoh Academy from the main entrance. At this point, it was safe to say that his assimilation into the school had been mostly fluid. Barring Issei and many of the boys within the school, he got along well with all of his classmates, even the less than social ones. He did not look any older than any of his fellow students, but his mind tended to view all of them as young, so of course he felt that it was his duty to be a role model.

There was, however, a part of him that wished for true friends, and maybe even a family. Team Prime was family to him, comprised of Autobots that were his friends and had fought to preserve freedom and justice and good. It might be selfish of him to want something similar here, but he wouldn't deny that he wished for it.

 _No life is meant to be lived alone._ Orion reflected on these words of wisdom. _Alone, we have our limits, but united as one, there is nothing we cannot accomplish._

Also, it wasn't that he didn't have anyone to talk to. In spite of his agreement with Yuuto Kiba to not be seen together, more often than not, their paths came together. They were both idolized and held up to a high standard, and they did their best to live up to that expectation. Everyone needed someone to look up to in order to continue believing that good deeds were rewarded. The two poster boys of Kuoh Academy might be restricted by the roles that had been decided by their peers, but they chose to embrace their roles all the same.

Inevitably, their continuous encounters led them to begin talking more to each other. When they weren't caught up dealing with their fan girls, the two of them had begun to form a camaraderie with each other. They did not delve into any deep or substantial, but this suited them both just fine. They did not need to be emotionally close to be friendly. Sometimes, all it took was a bit of absurdity to get people to come together and they both knew how things could get at school.

In any event, Orion's time on Earth was shaping up to be one of constant forward momentum. As long as he was alive and able to make a difference in this word or any world, he would move along. As tempting as it might be to indulge in some more selfish activities, it didn't really weigh on his mind all that much. Simply going about a normal life was more than he ever dared to hope for. Asking for more would feel wrong.

The former took the time to simply admire the beauty and serenity of the atmosphere. It was not all that long ago that he was engaging Decepticons in battle and fighting for his life and the lives of Team Prime. Having grown so used to being combat ready within picoseconds, having to tone down had been a massive work in progress. Recently, he had begun to remind himself of his reasons for fighting. One such human saying reflected very much his struggles and what hoped to achieve.

"All great things are simple, and many can be expressed in single words: freedom, justice, honor, duty, mercy, hope."

Orion took one look at the grounds of the school. Even having lived for millions of years, there were a great many things in this universe that he did not understand. Even if he lived a few million more years, he would never be able to solve all of those mysteries, but there was one thing that he did know for certain. He knew who he was and he knew what it was that he was meant to do.

He was a guardian for all sentient life.

 **High School DxD - - - Transformers**

Rias had waited for a week before making a move. She was never one to rush into things without giving some time to analyze and reflect. It came as something of a surprise that Sona made the first move this time around. She normally was just as patient if not more so than herself. Then again, her duty as Student Council President somewhat compelled her to meet the new transfer student.

And speaking of that transfer student, there was a lot to say about him. In just a span of a week, he had established a reputation as something of an celebrity among the girls. To them, he could be defined in every positive word conceivable by Mankind. Of course the heiress to the Gremory family had no doubt that such opinions were a result of bias due to his perfectly handsome features. He put all the other boys to shame with just his features alone. Kiba now had competition in regards to looks.

Rias had never even gotten within ten meters of Orion Pax, but from what she had seen, there was absolutely nothing deceptive about him. Whenever he smiled, she could tell that he was being earnest. Whenever he talked to anyone, he made sure to give them his undivided attention and listen. Whenever he was showered with praise, his response was to accept graciously and nothing more. Whenever he was approached to solve a problem, he accepted with no resistance. She could go on about all the things that she was seeing that made her believe more and more that he was pure of heart.

 _But why is he this way?_ Rias asked herself that question. _The reasons for being kind are different._

Hopefully, she would have her answer soon enough. The door opened and in came Kibo along with Orion. The two boys had developed something of a fast friendship. Being the two most popular boys in school, they kind of traded notes and tactics with each other as to how to best keep love struck fan girls at bay. The red-haired devil girl couldn't say that it wasn't amusing watching them struggling to get out of some rather harrowing situations with the bulk of the student body. Of course she kept that to herself. Akeno too got a kick out of it.

"I'm back." Kiba said. "And I brought our guest."

"Thank you, Kiba." Rias nodded her appreciation. "That will be all for now."

"Sure thing, president." Kiba bowed and stepped to the side. "Orion, this is the President of the Occult Research Club, Rias Gremory."

Rias stood up and faced Orion. "Welcome, and thank you for coming on such short notice."

"It is not an issue." Orion bowed his head slightly to her. "I am eager to meet new people and hopefully become friends with them."

"Then we'll get along well." Rias offered her hand to shake.

He looked at her hand for a second before taking it and shaking. From just this gesture of contact, she could tell that he was indeed physically strong, stronger than a regular human should be. Regardless, she did nothing to give herself away, simply shaking her hand in response. If she could remain in the background, she intended to for however long she had to. For now, she wanted a more in-depth look at what could potentially either be a new player on the board or a new piece to command.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you to come here." Rias said, "Please sit down."

"Thank you." Orion nodded and took a seat opposite of her.

"The business at hand is… well, it's not really business so much as it is getting to know a new student." Rias decided to try a casual approach. "I may not be on the student council, but I do like to think I know our student population quite well, especially our transfer students. So tell me a bit about yourself."

While she was indeed attempting to strike up a friendly conversation, she was also hoping for a jumping point from which to speak about angels, fallen angels, devils, and other creatures of "mythology." She knew just the ways to ease someone into that conversation once she heard a good jumping-off point.

"I am what you would call a bookworm." Orion started off without a hint of hesitation. "Books and reading have become something I have immersed myself in heavily for all of my life."

Perfect. Legends and myths came from books quite often.

"It's nice that I could find a fellow book reader." Rias began her attack. "These days, I feel like many of our peers don't care much for books. Some can barely get through a textbook required for class let alone wanting to read books in their leisure time."

"Perhaps, but my interest in reading is something I've cultivated with time." Orion didn't seem perturbed by her words. "Anyone can develop an interest in anything as long as they return continuously. I do not pretend to like or believe everything that I read, but reading is something I would not ever wish to give up on. It's defined my life for many years."

"I see." Rias made a note of the tidbits of information she was able to pick out. "What are your favorite kinds of subjects to read about?"

"History, culture, folklore, anything that shapes our world." Orion's passion was apparent as he spoke. "It is the past that shapes our lives today and our actions will shape the future. I want to learn everything I can about the past so that I can be a better person for now and the future."

"The past always has good and evil." Rias pointed out, going deeper into the discussion. "Good and evil are often mistaken in history. You can see it in our time now."

"That may be true, but regardless of what has happened in the past, I wish to know as much as possible." Orion looked out the window as if reminiscing. "The truth can hurt us, but that same truth can also make us stronger, make us aspire to forge a better future."

"Quite a strong thing to say." Rias raised an eyebrow. "Most high school students aren't aspiring to change the world so drastically. The usual worries are homework, relationships, and pleasing parents among other things."

"And it is well within their right to do what they wish." Orion carried no trace of condensation. "In another lifetime, perhaps I too would be the same as them. However, life does not always go as planned or as expected."

While this wasn't the topic that she intended to broach upon, it wasn't something she could brush aside and ignore. No, this topic clearly meant something to the young man. His eyes told her that this was something vital to him, maybe like the necessity of breathing. While she couldn't pick out the exact extent of his convictions, her gut instinct told her that he was very dedicated to what he believed.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." Orion declared confidently. "And if necessary, I will fight to defend that belief."

"I believe that you will." Rias nodded in understanding. "I'm sure that your time at Kuoh Academy will be a fruitful one if what I'm hearing is anything to go by."

The Gremory heiress wasn't sure she would ever reach the topic of angels, devils, and fallen angels, but it wouldn't be a complete loss if that were the case. Genuine conversations like this one, even if a bit too formal for her taste, were quite interesting to partake in. They were far from being close, but getting to know a person on a very intimate level required time and patience, the latter that she had plenty of, but the former was another issue entirely.

At the back of her mind, she knew the real reason why she was gathering pieces. With each passing day, her engagement to Riser Phoenix was soon going to turn into marriage. The only chance she had to break it off was to beat her betrothed in a Rating Game, which was far easier said than done. She had a handful of powerful pieces but if power alone were enough to win, she wouldn't have to seek out new pieces to add to her side.

"Is something troubling you?" Orion's voice made her realize she had drifted off.

"Yes, something is." Rias was quick to be honest, deciding that lying might not be ideal. "But it's nothing you need to worry about, merely a personal issue."

He gave her a look as if to say that he was judging whether or not she was over exaggerating or under exaggerating her problem. That lasted for not even five seconds before his posture indicated that he respected her privacy enough not to pry into her business.

She was grateful.

 **Transformers - - - High School DxD**

Orion's thoughts for a good chunk of the day had been spent considering his conversation with Rias Gremory.

On the surface, she appeared normal, at least in terms of how she looked. By his own knowledge, she was generally acknowledged around Kuoh Academy as one of the most popular students, renowned for her beauty and intelligence. The former Autobot could not claim to be an expert in regards to the former, but the latter seemed to match up to expectations fairly well. She was well-spoken, mannered, and very crafty.

He did enjoy the conversation, but as he observed her and listened to her, he spotted hints of something else. As he replayed the conversation in his head numerous times it became more and more clear that she had another reason to speak with him other than simply getting to know him.

 _Unlike the Student Council President, she has no obvious reason to get to know me._ Orion considered this idea. _And Miss Gremory seemed awfully intent on trying to discern my personality._

It was not ideal to be suspicious of a person he barely knew about, but at the same time, the Cybertronian-Human hybrid had instincts telling him that things were more than they seemed at face value. He did not want to jump to any conclusions this early in the game, but he did not want to rule out any possibilities either. Instinct told him to watch his step with the president of the Occult Research Club for the time being. She had a motive for meeting with him; however, he did not pick up on anything hostile or deadly. For now, the best course of action was to remain friendly, treat her as innocent until proven guilty.

Today, was another day for him to go exploring the city a bit more. As he had come to expect during these times he ventured into the city, he was the source of much attention. Nothing about his features were Japanese in the slightest, so of course he stood out. Not one to bask in attention unless necessary, he opted to simply smile or acknowledge people he made eye contact with, doing his very best to appear as friendly as possible. A few more daring people had gone up to talk to him, to which he responded back fluently. Virtually everyone was surprised that he could speak to them.

He slowed his pace to a casual walk, his sense of smell picking up something that smelled positively delightful. Although he usually was very diligent in letting his goals come before any distractions, he decided that this one time, he would find out where that scent was coming from. His journey did not take him far; as it turned out, what he was smelling appeared to be recently-baked goods from a bakery shop. The smell was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Cybertron sustenance and Human sustenance were considerably different. The former was more streamlined and clear cut. Energon was the only necessary life energy that Cybertronians needed and the only real way energon could be different was its grade level. Humans required food and liquids to survive, but both could come in a wide variety of different ways, some good, some bad, and some in between. More and more everyday, the blue-haired 'boy' was discovering new ways to incorporate a single ingredient. So many combinations and so many results.

Orion stared through the window at the treats that were on display. They all looked very appetizing to his human senses, but he didn't just jump immediately to grab them. As delectable as they might be to his senses, they were not ideal for health reasons. Of course, humans generally treated these pastry items as deserts, food items that were generally meant for taste rather than for health benefits. As much as he desired to try new things, he was not sure if he wanted one right now.

Further musings were interrupted with he felt a slight tug on his uniform, telling him that someone was right next to him. Turning his head, he looked around to find that there was no one within his immediate proximity. Confused, he did a double-check to make sure his senses were not playing tricks on him. Then he felt a tug on his uniform again. His body told that whatever was trying to get his attention was down below. He turned his head down to see who or what was there.

Standing at a scant 137 centimeters tall was what appeared to be a little girl. With her height, he could only surmise that she was very young. Her raven-black hair fell down to her waist. Her eyes were a dark grey, almost the same color as her hair. Her eyes looked much different than that of normal Human eyes, consisting of slits through the iris that resembled something more reptilian in nature. She was dressed in what he could only describe as clothing that looked unusual. He was not certain of the correct terminology of what she was wearing, but he was certain there was one.

"Hello there." Orion's first approach was to see what she wanted with him. "What is your name?"

"Food." The little girl answered immediately, ignoring his question. "It looks tasty."

The former Autobot leader looked back to the food on the other side of the glass window, then back to the little girl. He did this one more time before deducing that she wished to eat a pastry item, but in one way or another was unable to right now.

"Did you want some?" He offered her

"Hmmm." The girl seemed to be in deep thought.

This was the most unusual encounter yet for Orion, although considering that Human culture came in so many varying forms, it should have come as no surprise that sooner or later, he would come upon some of these more strange individuals. In any event, he remained patient as she processed his question.

"That one." She pointed to a particular slice of cake.

"You want that one." He guessed.

While he had no qualms with being generous, he was uncertain of whether or not he should even buy anything for her. She was a complete stranger to him and he wasn't about to presume anything about this girl or her life. While he was well aware of how children in Japan generally had the ability to roam around more freely than their American counterparts, he wasn't sure it was a good idea. He couldn't quite formulate the reason why, but his mind told him to not buy into the situation so quickly.

"They look interesting." She looked intensely at him.

She looked absolutely determined to get what she desired and it seemed that she wasn't about to turn to anyone else to get it for her for whatever reason she had in mind. Perhaps he was being far too cautious for his own good. Ultimately, giving to this girl wouldn't hurt anything and if it made her happy, then he had done something right. Wasn't doing what was right more important than anything else?

"What is your name?" Orion needed to know this first.

"Ophis." The little girl said evenly.

"Ophis." He tested the name before responding in kind. "My name is Orion Pax."

"Orion Pax." She tested his name herself. "I think I like your name."

"I appreciate the thought.." Orion didn't smile, but his tone was friendly.

The Cybertronian-Human hybrid led the little girl inside and he got her exactly what she wanted. The woman who fulfilled his request understood his situation well and merely smiled, saying that he was a kind soul. He did appreciate the kinds words for they only reinforced the fact that he could afford to be generous without coming across as anything else. Public opinion of a person could often be decided from misunderstandings and he did not wish to be part of that if he could help it, hence his initial hesitation.

Both Orion and Ophis eventually found themselves on a park bench, the latter eating her cake and the former watching her with a inquisitive expression. He couldn't quite place what about her was unusual, but there appeared to be something about her that was different from the average child. Her outfit notwithstanding, there was something else telling that she was not what she seemed on the outside. He had no conclusive evidence or proof, so he was relying purely on instinct and intuition. With nothing definitive to ask and not feeling the need to pry needlessly, he simply let he be as she ate.

"Delicious." Ophis sat back and closed her eyes once she was done. "Thank you, big brother."

"Big… brother?" That caught Orion off guard. "But I am not-"

"Yes, you're my big brother!" Ophis moved herself so that she was grabbing his arm and holding herself close to him. "You're my big brother!"

She then proceeded to puff out her cheeks and give him an expression that he believe was called a pout. Her eyes were slightly less indifferent than he has seen from before. Although not quite full of life, there was a bit of a spark there. He could not begin to explain just why she was adopting this look on her face, but the more he looked at it, the more he began to consider what he ought to do or say next.

As the leader of the Autobots, it wasn't uncommon for him to deny requests for things. Supplies, rest, reinforcements, anything involved in war efforts. Being a commander meant knowing when to accept or reject based upon how it would serve the many. That being said, this was hardly a good comparison seeing as this was not a matter of life and death or right or wrong, but instead a conflict of viewpoints. For whatever reason, Ophis chose to call him a big brother and he did not view her as his family, simply a little girl that he was kind to. Also, talking to children was not the same as talking to teenagers or adults. How he responded could have lasting effects in the future.

"Why am I your big brother?" Orion posed a question for her.

"Because I want you to be." Ophis stated as if it were reality.

Now he got the sense that any action that would contradict what she wanted would not be good. She chose to think of him like this and now it was up to him to uphold that image and be that brother figure.

 _A brother._ Orion's thoughts turned back to Megatron. _We were brothers once… yet that did not stop us from separation and war._

Sometimes, he wondered just what would have happened if he had known that Megatron was who he was. Perhaps as a brother, he had failed to notice what should have been obvious at the time. Both of them came from different worlds. One had come from a energon mine where life was no better than that of a slave while another lived at Iacon and read up on history, never truly experiencing personal cruelty. Their approaches to injustice were a product of their lives, which should have been clear.

But as the human saying went, hindsight is always 20/20. In a way, it could be his fault for not really getting to the root of the problem. Orion was an idealist back in those days and because of that idealism, he was unaware of the dark side that lurked on Cybertron, and by extension, he did not fully understand the life of Megatron. That lack of understanding was the reason why he could never fully reconcile the differences between the Autobots and Decepticons.

And it was that same lack of understanding that made him fearful inside. What if he failed again? What if he could not be a brother like he should have been eons ago?

"Big brother?" Ophis snapped him back to reality.

He took another look at her, her face full of innocence and wonder. Humans were a young species. They had much to learn in terms of themselves… and yet in each of them was goodness and greatness. As impetuous and primitive as they could be, there was no denying that with time, they could become something much more.

Something greater than perhaps even Cybertron.

Orion gently laid a hand on top one of her shoulders. "I do not know why you chose me to be a brother, but I vow to make myself worthy of that title."

More times than he had counted, responsibility had been a cornerstone of his life. Sometimes he took that responsibility upon his own shoulders and others times it was thrust upon him, but no matter how he obtained it, he would always uphold his responsibilities. That was simply what he was meant to do.

* * *

 **So by vote, Ophis is now designated as the little sister. As I've come to understand it, Ophis might be the most powerful character of High School DxD, but when it comes to her personality, she is sort of like a child, blank and innocent. In fact, I don't think it's right to even call Ophis she as she technically has no gender. It's just easier to call her a she. Plus she's way more cute that way.**

 **I'm currently in the process of finding characters that can fit certain roles within this story. Ocasionally, I will be posting polls to let you guys decide what characters play what sort of role, but this time, I'm asking for the sake of suggestions; who do you guys think would work as the Bumblebee of the DxD universe? Who is the young fighter that Optimus/Orion could take under his belt?**

 **As always, reviews and follows and favorites are much appreciated. So far, you guys have been a wonderful audience and I hope to keep you all thoroughly entertained.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading.**

 _ **"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart."**_

 **Helen Keller**


	4. Much to Learn

Chapter 4: Much to Learn

 **Day 10**

In the days since Orion had met Ophis, his life had begun to take a different turn in respect to how he approached it. No matter where he was in the city, the little girl seemed to always find a way to locate him. He wasn't sure how it was she was able to do so, but he had a feeling that it was more than simple good intuition. He chose not to speak of it because there was no reason to bring it up. Regardless of whoever she might be, he chose to simply see what would come of this relationship. Whether good or bad would come down the line, he did what any responsible individual ought to do: be a good role model for her.

And so continued on his days at school. His routine had been all but finalized and he was falling into a pattern. He had also taken it upon himself to join the Kendo Club, much to the enthusiasm of its members. From the brief sparts and matches that he had witnessed, there was a great deal of talent within this club, but they were far from perfect to be sure. The former Prime could definitely say that he was their superior in sword combat. If anything, joining this club would involve him being a teacher more than a learner. It was a good chance to get to know more people in any event.

His popularity remained strong and and his reputation had been cemented, but that did not change how he approached everyone. He still was the same as he always was. Whenever someone needed help, he provided whatever assistance was within his power. It was simply in his nature to always help others in need whenever he was capable of doing so. It had definitely earned the favor of the girls, but the boys were still somewhat difficult to talk to. Fortunately, there did seem to be some hope for the boys. As much as the boys despised him, he still helped them too, and at the very least, he had earned respect from a few of them if nothing else. It was enough to know that he had fewer people that held animosity towards him than when he first started, but he still had many more minds to convince.

Then there came on one of the most difficult challenges yet. The Perverted Trio were more or less the problem children of Kuoh Academy, always trying to find some situation in which they could peek upon the naked form of the female students. The girls, more often than not, had expressed to Orion of the trouble the trio caused, asking him if he could do something about it. Without fail, the former Autobot leader said he would see what he could do. He promised nothing absolute because he honestly was not sure what there was that he could do to correct their behavior. The more he pushed them to change, the more they resisted him. Clearly, his method required some reevaluation before he took direct action again.

Orion considered that perhaps approaching Issei as he was now was not the way to go about fixing this behavior. Instead, he would have to approach the boy from a more traditional angle: becoming a friend. Yes, the Cybertronian-Human hybrid would be more than willing to make friends with the young boy; for all of his perverted behaviors, there was nothing truly evil about his personality. He was simply a young boy who was acting upon desires that were not being properly controlled and disciplined. In the end, his behavior was an exaggerated version of other young men in high school.

The first step to fixing a problem was identifying the problem itself, finding the root cause. That could often be the most difficult part; it was difficult for people to express their subconscious mind in clear and concise details. More often than not, during the Great War, an Autobot or a Decepticon's inner nature was brought to the surface when faced with stressful situations. War brought out an individual's true nature as did any stressful situation. It was all in how a person dealt with that stress that mattered. Admittedly, not everyone was capable of doing the right thing even in the most dire of times and at one point in everyone's life, they would come upon a situation that tested who they were deep down.

Perhaps that was the sort of thing that was needed to bring out who Issei was inside.

Orion had to consider what he could not see about Issei Hyoudou because that was the truth. The boy that was one of the Perverted Trio had more sides to him than what he showed at school. The reason that the former Prime could say this with certainty was because despite the morally wrong acts done by Issei, the boy had never truly done anything that was beyond irredeemable. He might be misguided, but when compared to the past acts of someone like Megatron, there was hardly a comparison. More importantly, because the worst lines had not been crossed yet, there was still a chance.

Another point of contemplation was how maybe his own attitude was erroneous in its own way. It was not the act of trying to promote good that was the point of error, but rather how he was going about trying to promote good. The desire to do good was noble and was to be commended, but the truth about where good and evil were could not always been seen transparently. Forcing good intentions onto others was no different than an evil act and such was more appropriately titled tyranny. That was why there had to be another way that involved not a show a force, rather a willing change. To achieve true harmony between individuals, all involved should ideally bring about peace willingly.

 _In the past, that is what I preached to the High Council._ Orion did indeed remember that day very well. _But did I live up to what I spoke of? Did I prove that my words could be turned into reality?_

Orion could not answer his own question. His many attempts to do so had been met with many contradictions and paradoxes. He had fought for the Autobot cause and led its soldiers into battle. He did so because he believed in freedom and the right to self-determination. He had firmly fought because they were goals worth fighting for and many shared his feelings on the matter. While fighting the Decepticons, every time he brought one down and snuffed out a spark, he knew that deep down, he was taking the life of a fellow Cybertronian. After the battles were over, he always felt more saddened inside.

He stopped in his tracks to take a breath in and out. He had begun adopting a dangerous habit of obsessing over past acts that he had done. It was not healthy, he knew this, but only he could process them in any capacity. He was not close enough to anyone in this world in a way that he would be comfortable with sharing his stories and his past experiences. He was perfectly capable of maintaining a calm and caring demeanor around others, a skill that had taken a long time to master. Such a thing was necessary in the face of war. A leader without control of their emotions was liable to making mistakes that would cost the lives of fellow warriors. That was one failure that could not be tolerated.

Past failures were things he could no longer change, but what Orion could do was stop a young boy from becoming something much worse. To do this, he would have to cease taking the moral high ground. As Starscream had once said, his words came off as pontification. Perhaps the Decepticon seeker was right. Perhaps it was that same confidence in what he believed in that prevented him from truly being sociable in the ways that he wanted to be. If that was true, then he would need to work on tweaking his general approach. However difficult his task was, there was always a solution that existed. It was a matter of finding it or making it. When it came down to it, all the doubt in the world would do nothing to help him. He needed to do less pondering and take more direct action. If one course of action did not work, then he would try again until the problem was solved.

The blue-haired "teenager" gazed up at the sky. His task was impossible and many would denounce his actions, calling his feelings misplaced or pointed in the wrong direction, but then again, the majority mentality did not always align with his own.

 _It is easier to kill and then to forget._ Orion kept this in mind. _It is harder to forgive and remember._

No matter the status of his own personal issues, the former Prime resolved to make peace with Issei Hyoudou through discussion and dialogue. That was what he had once spoken of to the High Council among other things.

It was time to practice what he preached.

* * *

 **High School DxD - - - Transformers**

* * *

 **Day 11**

Issei groaned as he leaned on the railing. Today was just like any other day. He was having absolutely no luck with getting a peak at the jewels that were a girl's bazongas. Any man with a working boner had to know just what those two things at the front meant. It was the thing of life and anyone who disrespected them were blasphemers. That wasn't to say that the other parts of a girl weren't just as important. Of course like any normal guy, he looked at the entire package. The face, the hair, the body, dem asses, dem thighs, he saw it all. It was simply that he placed a lot of value on the front bumper. That was his rule and he was sticking by it through thick and thin

But in the past few days, things had gotten more difficult than he had ever known. More times than he could count, whenever Yuta Kiba walked by, he tried to use his imaginary laser eyes to burn a hole through the blonde boy's head. Perfect boys always had girls who were more than willing to get some of that hunk. It really was unfair that girls their age valued looks and seemingly nothing else. It was so shallow and so unforgiving, but then again, he valued a girl based on her assets, so it wasn't like the brown-haired pervert was any better. Regardless, it didn't make the situation any less agonizing. Kiba was a hot guy, annoying to look at, yet he was somewhat tolerable at the very least. He smiled and said hello to everyone and never seemed to have a bad word about anyone, not even to the Perverted Trio.

On the other hand, there was Orion Pax. On the surface, he and Kiba shared similar traits: intelligence, charisma, good looks, and friendly dispositions. The two of them were both talented, elegant, and graceful as well. Really, the two of them had it all and the girls were absolutely enamoured with them. Perhaps the only outward appearance was that Orion Pax was foreign and therefore exotic and exciting. More than once, he had heard the girls talking about that, which was just plain annoying after hearing it for the hundredth time.

Those were things that he could somehow manage to deal with, but Orion Pax took it to the next level by constantly clashing with him and trying to criticize his behavior. Many times, he had been called out in front of many of the students. It was bad enough that the entire school despised his guts, but now that he was being blatantly singled out was even worse. At least in the old days, he would be admonished and then nothing really happened. Now, dealing with this headache was the last thing he wanted. Being confronted with a blunt and honest person made him extremely uncomfortable.

Issei didn't want to think about it that much because the more he did, the more he hated himself. He knew who he was and deep down, he knew exactly what he was doing was wrong. He knew it in his heart, but dammit he couldn't help the pervert in him that always seemed to have a hand on the wheel at all times. He couldn't help it, he told himself. Ever since he was introduced to the sexual side of women, he just couldn't stop seeing what he saw now. At this point, he wasn't even sure if he could ever hope to stop what he was doing. It was what it was; what else was he supposed to do? If he knew a better way to control his urges, he might very well take it.

Besides, at the end of the day, despite being utterly devoted to breasts and taking some creative liberties on how to best get his fix, there were some lines that he would not cross just like every other human being. He liked to think that he had a sense of right and wrong that could override even his unnatural desire to be a lech, as paradoxical as that sounded. There were many words to describe him, but a monster he certainly was not.

"Ah, who am I kidding?" Issei felt the coolness of the rail against his forehead. "I'm never gonna get laid."

There were multitude of ways that he could justify who he was and what he did, but in the end, it wouldn't matter who he tried to appeal to. Few people would be understanding of his mindset and his reasoning. Just because he had at least a sense of decency didn't take away from the fact that he was still a pervert and that would always be the crux. As long as he couldn't move past his ouvert acts at school, there was no way he was ever going to get out of his shitty situation.

The best thing that was ever going to happen to him is if he went home, locked the doors, turned off the lights, and closed the windows. Then he would be alone and be able to do his thing, but now that his head was in a loop of figuring out how to graduate from virgin to harem master, the last thing he wanted to think about was trying to use his hands as poor substitutes for the real deal.

"Suddenly, jerking off just lost so much of its appeal." Issei sighed explosively as he lifted his head. "This sucks!"

His negative train of thought led him right back to Kuoh Academy's pretty boys. His thoughts always turned back to them even when he hated their guts. They were everything that he wasn't and they could get everything that he couldn't get. What did it take to shed off the old skin and be looked at in a different light? He had heard countless stories of boys and men getting rid of an old part of themselves and forging a new and better version of themselves and turning some heads as a result. If he could somehow do that, then he would be golden and he could have at least something of a normal life.

Issei looked up at the golden-red sky. At this time of the day, the sun illuminated the sky in a way that gave him a warm feeling. Red had always been his favorite color for as long as he could remember. The color had many different interpretations and meanings, all of them that were kind of interesting and cool in their own different ways. Sometimes, red meant blood and violence. Sometimes, it meant love and passion. Other times, it could mean power, dominance, and intensity. To think that his favorite color meant so many different things made him smile a bit. He liked to think that he possessed at least some of those traits. If he could help it, he would probably be all of them rolled into one.

"That ought to make me more of a man." The brunette boy sighed as the thought coursed through his head. "Hopefully."

Now that he thought about it, there was very little in his life that was going wrong. Discounting his stupid luck with women, he had a pretty good life. He had two parents who loved him despite all of their weirdness, a home to live under, good food and clean water, plenty of clothes to wear, everything that a normal kid had. Never could he complain about those things. He never had a reason to make a fuss in regards to those aspects of his life. He accepted them with a smile and did his best elsewhere.

Schoolwise, he was average, sometimes really good if he put his mind to real work. He knew that he was capable of pulling off excellent grades. Coming to Kuoh Academy wasn't the easiest thing in the world. He really had to pull some serious all-nighters just to barely get in and considering the prestige of the school, being average in an excellent school was sometimes better than being excellent in an average school. At least he could count himself out of the non-idiotic crowd.

And there was also the fact he wasn't ugly. He would never measure up to the pretty boys, but he could at least present a decent face and if he worked hard, he might be able to get a nice body that girls loved to look at. That was something he could also change in himself to get one step closer to his ultimate dream of having a harem.

 _It would at least do wonders for my confidence._ Issei tried to imagine a buff version of himself. _God knows that winning a girl over isn't a walk in the park let alone a harem of girls._

"Excuse me." A soft feminine voice called out to him.

Issei lifted his head up to gaze at where the voice was coming from. The only other person besides himself was a beautiful girl.

* * *

 **Transformers - - - High School DxD**

* * *

 **Day 11**

Ophis had a sense for many things going on in the world. With the power that she wielded, it was only natural that she be able to see things that a great many others missed entirely. Even with the ability to see the unseeable, it was not often that she found something that piqued her interest so vastly. That had all changed mere days ago.

When she had first laid eyes upon Orion Pax, she saw something amazing. It was a shining light of pure and noble energy, unlike any she had ever seen in her entire existence. No one had the aura that he had and she wanted to know more about him. That's when she first approached him to see how he would interact with her. The moment he spoke, she felt a sense of wisdom and fatherly affection that was so warming. It almost felt holy, yet at the same time it lacked some of the features prevalent in angels and other beings from heaven. He was definitely not of the upper world, but he had some connection to divinity.

These days, Ophis couldn't claim that her reasons for visiting Orion were purely to satiate her desire to figure out his true nature. She just liked him a lot, the way he never really commented on her intrusions. She had a feeling that he was watching her and trying to discern her identity. She just knew the look of someone watching out for signs of danger. That led her to another question: who was he waiting for? Were they his enemies?

Those questions would wait for later as she found herself staring at the person of her intrigue. He in turned stared back at her, not at all unnerved by her unending stare. This was the sort of thing that got her excited as novel and impossible as that sounded. Even human adults hadn't been able to stomach the nerves to so much as look at her straight in the face without a hint of discomfort. Instead, he met her gaze in a way that clearly reflected his own inner strength. Looking her in the eye meant he was a step above everyone else.

"Is there a reason we are doing this?" Orion asked her the question, but did not look away from her eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." Ophis chose an unexpected answer. "They're so blue!"

Maintaining her childish act was part of the fun in her time with him. Either he was ignorant to this or he simply chose not to point it out. His expression was always either neutral or subtle. Never had she seen any blatant displays of emotions. The few times she had seen him smile, it was a small one, almost invisible if not for the fact that her eyes were closely watching him. Her words now had only the effect of a raised eyebrow, but not much else.

"Thank you." Orion replied, accepting her compliment. "As are yours."

"People tell me that a lot." Ophis moved closer to him to look more into his eyes. "It must be true then."

"What people think of you is often the truth." Orion nodded his head. "Whether we accept that reality or not is our choice. If we accept, then we must uphold our role. If we do not, we must work to change how we are perceived."

She should also add wise to the list of adjectives to describe him as well. It was wisdom that was unusual for a child of his age. Was he truly a child or did his physical age hide his true age? If he was much older than he looked, what age did he come from? What was his true race and species? Where did he come from? If she felt that she could obtain these answers quickly, she would've already asked.

"Where do you live?" Ophis tried a soft question.

"Near Kuoh Academy." Orion said. "I live alone and support myself."

"You don't have parents?" Ophis questioned.

"My parents… are no longer able to help me." Orion hesitated for all of a microsecond. I hold no ill will towards them. It is simply circumstances prevent us from seeing each other."

The dragon disguised as a little girl picked up on that fatal moment. He was most definitely hiding something; if she had to guess, it was likely something deeply personal, something that he treasured or something he disliked speaking about. It was a mystery and anything that she did not know she wanted to find out because there were few things that she didn't know.

"Do you believe in magic?" Ophis tried a completely random question like a child would do.

"I do not know, but I have never seen magic nor do I fully understand what it encompasses." Orion looked into the distance. "So while I have no reason to believe, I have not reason to doubt its existence either."

"Too many big words." Ophis understood perfectly well what he was saying but maintained her childish demeanor, or at least somewhat did. "I don't get it."

"It could be real." Orion concisely reframed his answer. "I am not sure."

A cautious answer, but a satisfactory one nonetheless. More often than not, there was wisdom in not being sure what to believe was real. Always remaining mindful of the world indicated a mentality of actively seeking to learn and understand. That meant that he was perfectly willing to believe in something if he was given ample proof of its existence. That could be used to her advantage.

The challenge was how she would break it to him that she was not as young and naive as she presented herself. She wondered how he might react to knowing what she truly was. Somehow, she got the sense that it wouldn't take him off guard too much. Perhaps surprise would dawn his features for a moment or two. The way he reacted to average things going on around him signalled experiences that had him seeing things that were rare and unbelievable to any normal human. That still did not inform her of whether or not he would change how he viewed her. All of this was a gamble.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Orion clasped his hands together as he talked to her. "Or is there no reason at all?"

"I just wanna know." Ophis had closed the distance between them, leaving a minimal amount of physical space. "Is that wrong?"

"No." Orion shook his head. "Not at all. Whether I will tell you or not is another matter entirely."

He was truly intent on keeping a tight lip on his personal matters. She didn't doubt that if she asked more question, he would be truthful to an extent. Lying didn't seem in his nature so she wasn't concerned about that. The test would come in how much she would be able to figure out from what he did tell her, but even that would be strenuous in light of his carefully-controlled wording.

"Where do you come from?"

"Far from Japan."

"What is your home like?"

"Broken, but being repaired."

"Do you have friends?"

"Yes, but they too are beyond me."

Three simple questions and three simple answers, but Ophis could read between the lines. Based on what he was telling her, he was from a place that likely was engaged in a sort of conflict that had only recently been concluded. A number of nations came to mind, but considering his looks and his stated home, it was unlikely he was from any of the nations of the world that were in civil war or civil disarray. That could only mean that he was not of Earth at all, an unlikely possibility, but the only one that made sense.

"Why are you here?"

"To learn and to grow."

"Why come to Japan?"

"An old friend recommended me here."

"Do you like your life here?"

"So far, yes."

Mayhaps he was one a journey of self-discovery and healing. A person fresh off the battlefields or places of high danger needed to assimilate into a peaceful and sedentary lifestyle in order to calm their minds. To be recommended here of all places where the powers of Heaven, Hell, and everything in-between reigned supreme seemed to line up too much. Finally, a satisfactory experience in a foreign could mean a genuine desire to absorb and consume new cultures and perspective.

"What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Read books of all kinds."

"Do you know how to fight?"

"I do."

"Can you take me to your home?"

"... perhaps another time, little one."

Ophis pouted when he refused her. Her hope was that her rapid-fire questions might catch him off-guard, allowing her to get a better look at his concealed side. Alas, her efforts were not not enough, but she was far from deterred.

She had all the time in the world and she had a feeling that so too did Orion.

* * *

 **High School DxD - - - Transformers**

* * *

 **Day 11**

Orion was on his way home, another day gone by with a predictable but enjoyable pace. His time with Ophis were an anomaly. Aside from his time with Jack, Miko, and Rafael, he had no experience in interacting with the young. Not even during his time as a librarian had afforded him that opportunity. However, based on what he knew about Humans, caring for the young was important for they were the next generation that would care for Earth. To properly teach them the responsibilities that came with such a task required immense work.

There was always his lessons with Bumblebee, but despite the young warrior's age, he was far more mature than his age indicated. Living through a warzone tended to mature individuals much faster than a bustling city. The trouble was that those kids of lessons were best reserved for war and little else. Takedowns, how to aim a blaster, close-quarters-combat, blade fighting, all of that did not translate quite as well into society.

There was always the moral lessons. Those taught self-restraint, patience, keeping calm, remaining stalwart, and knowing foolhardiness from bravery. Those things could be applied in the civilian world, but those were not the sort of things a child was to learn at such a young age. No, they could be and should be taught at a young age. The real issue was how to teach them in a way that a young child could understand and comprehend them.

Orion halted in his tracks as his instincts began to pick up on something that seemed dark, something insidious. His eyes began to survey his surroundings. None of the objects in his immediate area projected dangerous energies. That meant there was a person who was giving off an aura of hostility. That did not bode well for whomever would be on the receiving end of said hostility.

The Cybertronian-Human hybrid lightly began to chase after the scent with the need to confirm who exactly was causing this bad feeling. He did not have to wait long as he turned right onto one of the main roads. A few cars passed on his side and the other side, but the presence was not coming from a vehicle. His eyes scanned the other side and he spotted a few pedestrians. It was most definitely not anyone on the other side.

Orion looked to his right and spotted a bridge connecting both sides in the distance. Enhancing his visuals, he spotted a familiar face. It was Issei Hyoudou, his classmate from Kuoh Academy, but he was not the source of the deadly aura either. Then his blue irises settled on the only other occupant of the bridge, a human girl wearing an unfamiliar uniform. On the outside, there appeared to be nothing wrong. She dressed nicely, she smiled, and she appeared to be pleasant if Issei's smile was any indication.

"This is suspicious." Orion narrowed his eyes. "What is this girl's intentions?"

He looked at her again. He focused more into observing her. Then he felt a prickling sensation.

It was her.

* * *

 **The time has come for Orion and Issei to join forces in the most unusual of ways. I know that for the past few chapters, I've been bashing on the guy, but for all the the things he's done wrong (and that's a lot of stuff), you can't deny that he's funny as hell in the show. Plus, if you take away all of the bad stuff, there are plenty of redeemable qualities.**

 **And speaking of Issei, it seems that he's being selected as the Bumblebee, the character that Orion will take under his wing and the more I think about the Breast Dragon Emperor's place in the story, the more it makes sense. Don't take this as an absolute yet, but with subsequent chapters, I will have decided who will be the apprentice.**

 **Now getting back to one of my first questions I asked all of you when I first started this story: who will be Orion's main love interest. I say main love interest because this High School DxD. Keep in mind that I said main love interest. Also bear in mind that the more convining your reasoning, the more likely that waifu will be chosen.**

 **And a new question: which character in DxD should be the Ratchet? Which character will work best as a sort of an equal and old friend/best friend to Orion?**

 **Many thanks to my readers for supporting this story and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews, feedback, and opinions and reasonings for my questions if you care to answer. Feel free to point out grammatical errors because this chapter came out in a hurry.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading.**

 _ **"A leader is one who knows the way, goes the way, and shows the**_ **way."**

 **John C. Maxwell**


	5. Welcome to the War

Chapter 5: Welcome to the War

 **Day 14**

Orion had watched something most unusual transpire in the past three days. The normally reckless and perverse nature of Issei Hyoudou had been quiet due in no small part to the new company that he kept. The girl that was by his side had somehow managed to subdue the primal urges that had once plagued the most infamous member of the Perverted Trio all in such a short span of time. All of Kuoh Academy was surprised that the brown-haired boy had all but ceased his normal routine and shenanigans at school.

Admittedly, it was impressive. Where the hybrid had failed, a girl had succeeded, at least that's what it felt like at face value, but the problem wasn't that simple. If she were just a normal girl who liked Issei, then this would all be a good thing. With that unsightly aura always around her whenever he caught sight of her, his guard was instantly raised. The first time he had seen such that oppressive aura, he decided to give the benefit of the doubt and see if any changes occurred. The second time, nothing had changed and the third time, any and all suspicion was all but confirmed.

Issei was in danger.

Orion didn't get directly involved because he had little idea who this girl was or what she intended to do exactly. The only thing he picked up on was her name: Yuma. Issei was so enamoured with his new girlfriend that he kept saying her name as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world. All of the school had heard about this in some capacity and many were in disbelief. Frankly speaking, understanding their shock was not all that hard; it still surprised the former Autobot leader and he knew what had gone on.

Getting back on track, the main thing to do right now was keep a careful eye on Issei. To accomplish this, the best course of action was to discreetly watch over him at all times. The moral dilemma was that this felt like an invasion of personal matters. However disagreeable Issei was, he was still a sentient being capable of change, but without a way to monitor the subject in question, how would his safety be assured? Besides, the brown-haired boy was in condition to be thinking critically. He was overcome with his positive emotions to be able to discern anything remotely unpleasant.

Orion, more than anyone, understood the need to sacrifice some civil liberties in order to ensure that something more important survive to see another day, but every time such an event occurred, it hurt him. He was a champion of freedom being the right of all sentient beings, but in times of war, many sacrifices were made in the hopes that victory would come and everything that was sacrificed could be returned in full one day. That was why he was thinking deeply on how best to monitor Issei and be as non-intrusive as possible.

That was when an idea hit him. It would allow him a means of watching the young boy in a way that wasn't terrible intrusive. The answer was so obvious in hindsight.

Energon.

Despite looking like a Human, the former bot knew he was energon coursing through his veins and just like organic blood carried a unique DNA, energon carried with it a unique CNA. What he could do was secretly plant his own energon into the boy's systems. This way, he would have a lifeline to the boy, able to sense his location and his emotional state. That would be enough of a way to obverse without violating any boundaries. Emotions were all he could sense and nothing more.

The next challenge for Orion was how to get a sample of his energon into the boy's body. After running through a number of different scenarios, the only thing that seemed to come to mind was to offer a drink with a tint of his own energon. To further test this idea, he went and bought two milk teas from a vending machine. He first drank an unchanged milk tea, memorizing its exact taste before taking a few drops of energon from his own body, putting them into the other milk tea, and then drank that. As far as he could tell, the taste didn't seem all that changed, but that might simply be how he perceived it.

The only way to know for sure if this would work was to try it out tomorrow and hope for the best.

Orion heard something ticking to his right and his head turned to where his clock hung nearby his kitchen. The more he stared at the device, the slower time seemed to pass by. This place that he was supposed to call home felt like anything but home. The last time he had called anywhere home was Iacon, the Hall of Records. That place carried so many memories of a simpler time. In his world of knowledge and reading, there was little that could disrupt him. It was as if Cybertron was at peace.

But the moment he began to read about history, he learned about injustice. He learned about unfairness. He learned about suffering. Although he had never suffered in any way physically or mentally before, the very idea that such things were happening were disheartening to say the least. It made him ask constantly why these things were happening to these unfortunate sparks. It made him wonder why everyone couldn't have a chance to do as they wanted. It made him question why things were they way they were.

Orion's curiosity began to turn into concern as he began to understand more about the Cybertron, its social classes, its past and how it connected to the present. Learning more only brought with it a harsh reality. Corruption existed in so many places in society, particularly in the higher classes. This way of life benefited only a few at the expense of almost everyone else. If nothing was done, there could be dire consequences down the road, something that just might tear their homeworld apart.

Clearly, he didn't have nearly enough to occupy his time. Even with all of his school work, his involvement with the kendo club, and taking his time to familiarize with the city, he still had time on his hands. Admittedly, he could have accomplished all of these things much faster, but to simply use his Cybertronian abilities when he was in a Human body felt somewhat wrong. It felt like cheating in a way. It could merely be that he was inflexible when it came to his personal business, but it felt important to live as everyone else in order to fully understand the lives that they led.

Besides, it wasn't all that long ago that he was still leading the Autobots in the restoration of Cybertron. He couldn't realistically expect things to change in such a short time. He needed to find a way to ease himself into a more peaceful state of mind. Ideally, that's how he envisioned his future ahead. Regardless of whether or not he would live out the rest of his days as a Human, he would live his life to the fullest for the sake of those that were no longer able to. It was the least he could do.

Orion closed his eyes, took in a breath, then let it out. He repeated this process over again several more times. Slowly, his mind began to cool down and he felt his sense of calm and rationality return to him. It was time for him to take the first few steps to making himself better. At the end of the day, he could use all the logic and caution that he pleased, but sometimes, change required taking action and living with whatever consequences came about. Right now, his main objective was to ensure Issei Hyoudou's safety first and foremost. What came next, he was not sure.

Doing a final check to ensure that all of his necessary school items were in his bag, the hybrid checked to make sure that his residence was secured before taking his leave. Because he was extra early this morning, he could afford to walk at a leisurely pace without fear or being late for school.

So far, his impression of school was positive so to speak. Learning about all things related to Humans was very interesting, especially history. Of course there was a perspective that had to be considered. Even in an academic setting, there was always a certain angle that historical information was told from. That was why it was important to absorb knowledge, but never be taken in by it. To take everything that was written in the history books at face value would be to invite potential ignorance.

Orion often compared the Japanese version of history to that of other nations and it wasn't hard to find some discrepancies. There were a great many things about the history of Japan that were most definitely reprehensible, but they appeared to be trying to turn over a new leaf, although not necessarily in the most effective way.

It was complicated.

* * *

 **High School DxD - - - Transformers**

* * *

Issei Hyoudou felt like he was on cloud nine right now.

He couldn't explain why his life had suddenly taken the turn that it had, but he knew that he sure as hell was going to make the most out of it and he was going to do his very best to be the absolute best boyfriend ever. After spending years as being nothing more than a person that the opposite sex avoided, he wasn't about to screw up in any way. That was why he had ceased his usual behaviors in order to be faithful to his new girlfriend.

Even now, he couldn't believe that he actually had a girlfriend. Just a mere few days ago, the very idea that a girl could be romantically interested in him would've sent him laughing at himself. Why she loved him was a mystery to him, but he didn't want to think too hard about any of that. He just wanted to have his moment to be happy, but that might not end considering he was still up in the clouds three days after Yumi's confession.

In any case, he was feeling pretty good about himself all things considered. His days felt considerably more lighthearted. School seemed to pass by all the more quicker. Maybe his attention span wasn't the best, but he was getting through the day just fine. All he had to do was tough it out and then he would get to walk home with Yuma. It was all good, everything was good, life was great.

As Issei stared out the window contemplating the new changes in his life, the sound of a can meeting his desk brought his attention back to the real word. In front of him was a milk tea. At first, he didn't recall buying it, so he looked up.

It was the new kid.

"Um, what's this?" Issei looked from the can to the other boy.

"A peace offering." Orion stated clearly. "I believe we got off on the wrong foot."

"Um, okay?" Issei felt this to be an odd change of pace. "Thanks."

Although milk tea wasn't his go-to drink, it felt rude to not take it, so he accepted the drink with an awkward smile. Maybe there was a bit more to this guy than a perfect guy. Usually, the more arrogant and stuck-up types wouldn't bother to associate with someone that they considered inferior to themselves. If it were any other time, accepting this gesture would seem less like a possibility, but there didn't seem to be any harm now.

"Thanks." Issei opened the can and took a drink, then noted something unusual about it. "Huh, is milk tea sweeter than I remember or is that just me?"

"I would not know." Orion's words seemed unusual. "I usually do not drink milk tea."

"You don't know what it tastes like and you gave one to me?" Now Issei was lost. "I mean, haven't you drank it at least once?"

"I come from America." Orion pointed out. "I have not been in Japan for very long, so there are some cultural differences I must adjust to. Accordingly, I only know that milk tea is favored."

Right, Issei almost forgot.

* * *

 **Transformers - - - High School DxD**

* * *

The connection had thankfully been established and for the first couple of days since that time, there was no pressing need to be monitoring religiously.

The reason for this relaxed mentality was simple. Issei was many things, but the young man certainly didn't come off as a liar. If anything, he was really honest about everything he did and his words were a manifestation of that honesty. If only his perverted tendencies were not what was in his words, he could be an otherwise good person.

With his newly-found romantic relationship, Issei ceased his crass comments and remarks in favor of a more pure and simple happiness about his girlfriend; more specifically, the brown-haired boy was gushing about his plans to have a date with his newly-found girlfriend. Because he was so open about this information, there was no need to feel guilty about making use of that information.

Orion's deduced that whatever the intentions of the girl who had gotten close to Issei, she was likely using this planned outing not as it was intended. If the hybrid teenager had to hazard a guess, he would say that Yuma was intending to observe and come to a conclusion about her "boyfriend." It was hard to figure out exactly what her objective was without a clear picture of who she was and who she was associated with. The only thing that was certain was that she had an ill aura around her. The natural assumption was that she was not friendly and the ultimate outcome of all of this would not bode well for any parties involved barring herself.

Another issue of concern was how Issei had more or less abandoned any sense of rational thought in exchange for a seemingly infinite ecstatic state. While it was nice to see the boy making a conscious effort in being a good boyfriend, the problem seemed to be that he either willfully ignored inconsistencies or he simply did not notice them at all. Either way presented a precarious state of affairs.

If Yuma made a move, what would Isse's reaction be? If she wanted to harm him, would he be able to realize it? If he did, what would his reaction be like?

Whatever was about to come, it was going to happen today for sure. The date between the boy and girl was underway and both of them seemed to be enjoying their time together. While he was not physically present to witness the events, the energon flowing through Issei's body told him as much. The levels of joy were simply indescribable; there was so much of it that it felt more than excessive.

Orion was keeping to himself today by remaining at home and keeping a careful eye on how events were progressing. So far, he had no reason to intervene, but he didn't dare stray too far from his observation. Thankfully, due to his hybrid nature, he wouldn't have to devote all of his attention on Issei's emotional status. He kept enough of himself aware while devoting his other processes towards reviewing his memories of the time spent on this Earth.

So far, his experiences living like a human weren't unlike his time as Orion Pax. He rested, consumed sustenance, interacted with the local populace, and absorbed information like he had once done. It was a peaceful life, but it was a welcome one despite his eons of experience in war. When faced with life and death situations on a regular basis, small things that used to be such a bother were now trivial. Being alive felt like the only thing worth fretting over now and while that was a very low standard of life, it certainly made life easier if there were fewer things to complain about.

That wasn't to say that Orion had no concerns or cautions about life. In all honesty, there were a great many things in the universe that were fundamentally unfair and ultimately, as unfortunate as it was, war was often what allowed society as a whole to become something greater than it was. Looking into Earth's history, it was clear as day just what it took for peace to be achieved. Two wars on a global scale and countless proxy wars had created the Earth as it was today, but this world was still plagued by many men that were truly vile in nature.

At the end of the day, however imperfect any society created by sentient beings, a utopia was nothing more than a fantasy. The only thing that could happen was constant evolution and progress. Good and evil simply existed together and where one existed, the only wasn't too far behind. That was one of the fundamental facts of reality itself.

Orion, looking for other ways to occupy his time, checked his current stock of food and beverages. It looked like he would need to get some small things. He was always sure to have exactly what he needed in order to maintain a healthy body. Human bodies worked much differently in regards to sustenance consumption. Different items had different effects on the body. Knowing what was best for himself had become a trial and error, but he believed he was getting the hang of it.

For now, maybe he ought to run out to get some errands done so that he would not have to fret about them for the rest of the week.

Another check revealed Issei to be stable, nothing out of the ordinary.

Hopefully, this would not take a while.

* * *

 **High School DxD - - - Transformers**

* * *

Issei had just been through the happiest day of his life. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Who knew that having a girlfriend was the greatest feeling in the world?

He amazed himself by going the entire day without so much as looking at any other girl the wrong way. It was like his brain had been hardwired to think of only Yuma all day through their date. He had no idea that he could do such a thing, but he sure as hell wasn't about to complain about his focus. He needed to make sure that this girl didn't slip away from him lest he lose the chance at losing his v-card and finding love, not specifically in that order, although it was preferable.

But for now, Issei would simply bask in the memories of this day. For the first time in his life, he had gone out and done normal stuff with a girl. Trying out new clothes, having a meal, holding hands, all simple things that he thought he would never experience in his life. Being with a girl made all of them so much more fun. If he could expect this kind of feeling from simple stuff, he could only imagine what it would be like when they got down and dirty.

 _Tone it down, kid._ Issei carefully reigned himself in. _You've never had a girl smile at you let alone go on a date with you until now. Don't screw this up._

Instead, he focused solely on the feeling of hand. It was the softest thing he had ever felt. It instilled a sense of warmth and comfort.

That sense disappeared when Yuma ran a few steps ahead of him, right up to a large water fountain situated in front of them. She only had her back to him for less than a second before she looked at him with a different face than he had seen all day. He couldn't put into words what exactly he was seeing, but he sensed something big was coming.

"Can I ask you something?" Yuma hand her hands behind her back. "In honor of our first date, there's something I'd like you to do… to commemorate this special moment."

 _I'm gonna get to kiss her._ Issei chanted this thought. _I'm totally gonna get to kiss her! This rocks!_

"Sure." Issei had his pride and pretended to be nonchalant, or as close to it as possible. "You can ask me for anything at all."

This seemed to please her and he only felt his heart rate spike. This was the moment of truth and he was going to be a goddamn man and finally kiss a girl. Then he wouldn't have to carry the mental shame of knowing he had never kissed a girl.

Then he saw an expression that was unlike the cutesy and happy ones that he had seen. It was a face that looked oddly scary.

"Would you die for me?" Yuma's voice was extremely eerie.

For a moment, he wasn't sure what to think. Out of all the things that he expected to happen, those words were far from what he was expecting. Maybe the excitement of today was making his senses a little fuzzy.

"Um, what'd you say?" Issei chuckled, putting a finger in his ear to make sure that he could hear clearly. "Sorry. Something must be wrong with my ears; I don't think I heard you correctly. Could you maybe say that one more time, please?"

He could chalk up the first time to him mishearing, but the Yuma came to his side to whisper in his ear. "I want you to die for me."

Once he had confirmed that there was no misunderstanding, he felt his blood freeze up. For some reason, he didn't think that her words were meant as a joke or some sort of euphemism or anything indirect. She seemed to be serious.

Then something truly out of this world began to happen: all of her clothing shattered, revealing all of herself to the world. For a moment, instinct took over rationality as he marvelled at the sight of seeing a naked girl for the first time in his life in the flesh.

 _Breasticles!_ Issei felt his mind losing a bit of itself. _Those are boobs! I am looking at boobs!_

The girl that had once been was now becoming something much more enticing, something much more gorgeous, something much more sexy. He still wasn't quite sure why this was happening, but frankly speaking, he couldn't care less. This was the sort of thing that he lived for and he was going to take it all in.

 _My little boy eyes have finally grown into manhood!_ Issei's mind might not be able to take much more. _And she's a super hot chick too!_

To make matters even better, the outfit that she was now adorning might as well not exist. He wasn't even sure if what she had on could even qualify as clothing to begin with, but this only added to her sex appeal even more. Was there anything better than this?

 _What's that old saying?_ Issei was still caught up in the moment. _This is a sight for sore eyes? This is totally a sight for - wait, no it's not."_

As much as he wanted to have this moment immortalized forever, his rational mind came back to him and the threat of death that she spoke to him came back to him. Once those words were pushed to the front of his consciousness, he began to assess the situation more closely, now entirely forgetting about anything perverted.

 _She looks like a demon._ Issei felt his fear levels rising. _Are those wings?_

He knew for a fact that those appendages weren't there before and now that his mind was in a more functional state, she looked nothing like she had when he first laid eyes on her. How could she do this?

What was she?

"Well I have to admit, I did have some fun today." Yuma now sounded less girly and more womanly, but her tone felt condescending. "Considering how naive and childish you are, things could have been much, much worse. Thanks a lot for the gift too. Very sweet, but even so…"

Then she did something that was even more absurd. From thin air, she summoned a spear from a red crimson light. Nothing he knew could explain what he was seeing. True, he wasn't a stellar student, but even the teenage boy had enough common knowledge to know that what he was witnessing couldn't be normal.

"Yuma, wait please!" Issei beckoned with one hand.

A part of himself knew that his life was in immediate danger, but not enough of him was willing to put some energy into running for his life. Another part of him, the boy who was still in love reached out to her to try and figure this out.

What did he do wrong?

Why was she doing this?

Could there be a way to make this right?

"It's time to die." Yuma all but ignored his plea.

Issei wouldn't have time to reply in kind when he felt his entire body moving against his will. It was an extremely jarring moment for him, but it would last all of a second or two. Then he saw something else in his sights.

He felt two arms holding him, one around his back, another securing his legs. He looked up and the sight before him was equally shocking and puzzling.

"Are you hurt?" Orion Pax held him while looking him in the eye.

"H-huh?" Issei felt himself trembling and struggled to form words. "W-what?"

"Are you hurt?" Orion asked the same question again.

"N-no." Issei didn't think he was hurt, but his thoughts were in a jumble.

"Meddler!" Yuma's voice cut through their chatter. "How dare you interrupt me!"

"Yuma." Issei turned his head to see his girlfriend.

"We must leave." Orion whispered.

"B-but-"

The choice was no longer in the hands of the brunette as he was swiftly whisked away from the girl he had spent all day with. He could see the familiar sights of his home rushing by him, yet all of it failed to register with him.

"Where are we going?!" Issei wanted to go back. "I need to see her!"

"If we go back there, she will kill you." Orion spoke calmly as they moved through the streets with ease. "I will not allow her to bring harm to you."

"N-no, she wouldn't do that!" Issei denied it instantly. "She would never do that!"

For a moment, the smaller boy tried to get out of the arms of his rescuer and found no success. The strength of the foreign kid was much stronger than his and he knew this. The results in physical education spoke volumes about their vast strength differences.

"Issei Hyoudou, I underestimated you." Orion didn't look him in the eye, but his words were crisp and without pause. "You are kind to a fault. I pray that you never lose sight that compassion."

None of this made sense.

Not at all.

* * *

 **Transformers - - - High School DxD**

* * *

Orion had to make countless twists and turns to lose sight of their enemy, but it seemed that every time, they lost sight of her, she would pop up again, very close by. It was like she was homing in on them somehow.

It was unclear how she was managing to find them as easily as she was. They weren't leaving any obvious physical trails for her to follow, but somehow or other she had some means of locating them.

They needed to change tactics before they were spotted.

Once Issei realized that he couldn't break free from his grip, the boy resigned himself to his fate, whatever that may be.

Orion understood perfectly well what it meant to step into a world unlike any other. He could recall the first time that he had taken up arms against the Decepticons. It had forever changed how he viewed himself and the universe around him. He would never have that innocent and naive viewpoint he once had.

But he needed to find a way to make sure that this game-changing event didn't break Issei in any bad way.

"The center of the storm is where it is most calm." Orion chanted quietly. "And the solution is found there."

With a more clear focus, he began to think about how he ought to handle this situation. If this were a one-on-one, he would have no reservations about engaging in combat. Granted, the human life all around would limit his ability to fight, but it was easiest to deal with adversity when only accounting for himself. With a civilian caught in the crossfire, his options were few and none of them were ideal.

Orion took a look at Issei, who had become docile in his arms. He was far from accepting of this entire debacle, but he was not going to make himself any more of a hazard than he already was. That was a good thing. More complications were the last thing either of them needed.

The cybertronian-human hybrid took stock of his surroundings. In the dead of night, hiding precariously behind some buildings, most likely residential in nature, he was endangering more lives this way. He needed to evacuate to an open area where collateral damage would be non-existant or close to it.

There was also one other outstanding issue: a lack of any kind of dedicated offense. He chided himself for not considering arming himself sooner, but given the nature of this nation, he thought that maybe his martial skills were all that he needed, but against an opponent who could summon weapons from what appeared to be thin air, he could not afford to take chances.

"Alpha Trion." Orion muttered the name of his old mentor. "If there is a way for us to push back, please give me a sign."

It could have been interpreted as a desperate plea, yet it felt like the only thing to do at this point. A small part of the former Autobot worried that he would be granted nothing for his words.

Then he felt a surge of power, very small, but he could feel it. It wasn't that this new source of power was weak. It felt more like an intentional containment, almost like it was only revealing a portion of itself.

It was coming from his chest.

Orion gasped almost inaudibly.

The Matrix of Leadership.

* * *

 **Well, what to say about this inexcusable gap of time between chapters? Well, I have none. I'm finished with college, I've established my work schedule, and I've got tons of stories updated these past few months.**

 **Truthfully, I was trying to come up with new ideas and for this story, that's harder than I thought, but for the sake of an idea that I thought would work, I want to see how far I can go, so here we are.**

 **So here we are, Orion and Issei with their lives on the line, at least for now. Things will change, make no mistake about that.**

 **On a side note, many of the stories that I've read on this site in the High School DxD section have authors turning Issei into something that he's not. I get that some people are not enthusiastic about the guy. Nobody should ever do what he does in real life. That's just asking for trouble, but I will say Issei's perverted nature is hilarious not to mention that deep down, he's actually a pretty good guy. Everybody seems to only remember the pervert side and forget his good characteristics.**

 **So what does this have to do with the story? Well, as some of you might know, I really do think it's important to stick as close to the source material as possible when writing for established stories. What I'm saying is that Issei will remain largely the same as the canon story. The difference is that he will develop along a different path. In a nutshell, same guy, new journey. Changing the character would mean he's no longer Issei Hyoudou.**

 **So what did you guys think about this chapter? Feedback is greatly appreciated. If you see grammar errors, mention those too.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 _ **"War is cruelty. There is no use trying to reform it. The crueler it is, the sooner it will be over."**_

 **William Tecumseh Sherman**


	6. Derail the Objective

Chapter 6: Derail the Objective

 **Day 19**

Issei Hyoudou was now in the middle of something that he couldn't possibly understand. Earlier today, he had been having the best day of his life. He was out on a date with a girl and it was even better than he had imagined. It was romantic and fun, everything he could have ever wanted.

Why had it ended up like this?

Issei was barely cognizant of the world around him. His eyes registered some light and his ears picked up the sound of footsteps hitting the pavement, but he failed to distinguish what exactly his senses were picking up. He had seen too much all at once and he had been given no time to comprehending his situation.

The brown-haired boy felt Orion gripping him carefully as they hunkered down once again. They seemed to be doing this a lot, staying in place for a minute, then taking off without explanation, then hiding again only to run away again.

It was like they were being tracked.

Who were they running from again?

"Yuma." Issei felt his voice barely get above a whisper. "Why?"

Was he really cursed to spend the rest of his life alone? Was he really that repulsive that he couldn't even get one girl to like him? Was this his due punishment for being a pervert?

No matter how much he replayed his time with Yuma, he couldn't find any fault in anyone but himself. He must've told her the wrong clothes were cute. Maybe that drink they shared wasn't her preference. Or it could be that he wasn't smooth enough like the prince charmings and the bad boys.

"We need to move to an isolated location." Orion's voice sounded off. "We cannot risk collateral damage and civilian casualties."

"What?" Issei barely registered all of this. "I don't understand."

"We cannot remain hidden all night. She will pursue us until we make a mistake." Orion looked his fellow student in the eye. "I must fight back and force her to retreat."

"F-f-fight?" Issei didn't like that word. "B-but-"

"She is not who you thought she was." Orion cut him off. "I do not know who she is exactly, but she was never your ally, that much is certain."

"I-I messed up." Issei spluttered. "I'm the reason she's like this right now. I need to-"

The shorter boy tried to get out of the arms of the taller boy, but the former was prevented from standing on his own two feet by two strong arms locking him into place.

"Listen to me very carefully, Issei Hyoudou." Orion stared him in the eyes. "Whoever she is, it matters not. She attempted to murder you. If you go back to her, she will kill you. I will repeat that last sentence. If you go back to her, she will kill you. This is a matter of life and death for you. Do you understand that?"

"I…" Issei thought about it for a few seconds, then saw his deadly serious expression, then nodded. "I… understand."

"Then hear this: your best chance of survival is to remain at my side." Orion continued. "You have no weapons and you lack any sort of training in unarmed combat. Am I incorrect in that assessment?"

"N-no, you aren't." Issei readily admitted. "I've got nothing."

"If you value your life, then I need you to stay close to me, no matter what." Orion's grip lessened slightly. "I promise that you will live to see tomorrow."

Something about the foreigner's tone felt so warm and comforting, like a father speaking to his child. It wasn't a feeling that Issei was all too familiar with given that his dad more often that not made fun of him for being a loser with a breast fetish, but he had seen enough anime and read enough mangas to have an idea or two about what the ideal father figure looked like, sounded like, and felt like.

This was it and it made him want to believe in it.

Issei attempted to regain control of himself before accepting the proposal offered to him. "Yeah… okay. I'll follow you. So... what do we do?"

"Currently, she is flying in the sky, trying to find us." Orion relayed, doing a quick check of their surroundings. "As I said before, our best chance is to find a location where no one else will be caught in the crossfire, somewhere isolated."

Because of his status as a born and raised native of Kuoh, the breast-obsessed teenager was very familiar with the layout of the city. He knew the best places to get food, the best places to hang out, the best places to do random stupid shit and not get scolded by adults, he knew it all. After all, being a pervert involved a lot of chasing and hiding, so he had to get familiar with his hometown.

"There's an abandoned residential area to the south." Issei shakily pointed his right hand in the general direction. "It's been slated for demolition for a white now, so nobody's going to throw a fit if any of it goes down."

"That will suffice." Orion prepared himself to move. "We must be quick about this. She is nearby."

The quiet evening didn't alert either of them to any immediate danger, but there was a lingering feeling in the air. Something was not right and both of them could feel it. For a split second neither of them moved, instead straining their ears to listen for even the slightest sounds of danger.

It was super quiet.

Then Issei felt them both taking off. It felt really weird for him to be carried like a princess. He had always pictured himself doing this for a girl, but definitely not a guy doing this with him. That thought was fleeting as the overwhelming threat of death loomed over them.

"I see you." The sweet voice. "There's nowhere to hide."

With the speed of an olympic athlete, Orion took off to where Issei had originally pointed out. Feeling the need to be useful in some capacity, the latter forcefully shut out any thoughts about his killer and tried to help navigate the two of them to their destination.

For the next fifteen minutes, it was a dangerous game of cat and mouse between the pursuer and pursued. Strangely enough, there were no attacks thrown and there was no sign of anything supernatural happening. The only unusual thing was the voice that continued to stalk them from somewhere.

"What's the point of all this running?" She was mocking them, that much was easy to hear. "Neither of you are safe from me. You both might as well just give up now. I'm still in a good mood, so I could be convinced to make your deaths relatively painless."

Issei had a hard enough time believing that Yuma, the sweet girl he first laid eyes on was such a person that would be talking about killing other people so casually. Was this really what she was like? Was he so in love with the idea of any girl coming to accept him for who he was that he couldn't see it?

Looking to Orion, the boy with brown hair noticed a look of pure and utter determination. There was no hesitation, no fear, and no doubt in those blue irises. Just one glance at those eyes brought Issei back to the promise that this guy had made to get him out of this alive. It brought Issei back from his thoughts of despair.

The brunette refocused his attention on giving directions. "That way. Take a left down this street, then go all the way down and take another left. We should be coming up on it soon."

"Affirmative." The blue-haired boy responded.

It was amazing the time they were making getting to their destination. Issei would have never been able to run this fast even on his best day. Clearly, his savior put in a lot of time and effort into honing his body. Not just anyone could do this and not even break a sweat. It took a certain type of individual to be able to perform at this level of fitness.

"I don't suppose that you boys are taking me to another hot dating spot?" Yuma's voice reverberated throughout the air. "Because this is a boring place compared to where I was earlier today."

Flashes of the today went by in Issei's head, prompting him to immediately shake his head around as if to wash those memories clean from his mind. Now wasn't the time to be regretting anything. He could do that once he was sure to not die tonight.

"There." Issei pointed to a nearby street turning right. "That's the one."

With a slight skid against the ground, Orion shifted his trajectory and turned while maintaining speed.

This was the place. It was an empty street filled with long-abandoned residential buildings that had yet to be taken down. It was highly unlikely that anyone would come knocking around here unless they wanted to cause some trouble.

Which sounded like what the two of them were doing.

"I have a plan." Orion stated. "I only need you to trust me."

Issei paid close attention.

* * *

 **High School DxD - - - Transformers**

* * *

They would only get one shot at this, so they had to make it perfect otherwise their survival wasn't guaranteed.

Orion and Issei had taken shelter inside one of the abandoned buildings. Thankfully, the structure was safe to enter, so the two of them hunkered down and waited patiently. They knew that she was close by. They might not be able to see her, but there was no mistaking that she had pursued them here.

"This is getting annoying real fast." Her voice said from somewhere outside. "I have half a mind to put an end to it right now, but I am curious. Why come here? What possible advantage does this place hold for either of you?"

This was an obvious attempt to play mind games, albeit a very unrefined one at that. Her own arrogance and overconfidence showed clearly in her tone. She could only see this ending one way: her way. That was a good thing for the two of them. As long as she believed in her victory, she would never anticipate anything that could change that outcome.

Orion took a moment to make sure that Issei was okay. The young human boy was somehow managing self-control, but it was clear that tonight's events were straining him. This needed to be put to an end quickly otherwise this child would snap.

Ten minutes. That was the self-imposed time limit that the former Autobot leader would give himself.

He closed his eyes and began to focus on the Matrix of Leadership buried deep within this new body of his. It felt familiar to him in that its presence felt the same as it did when he was fully Cybertronian. In all of his time carrying it with him, he had used it sparingly. It was indeed a powerful artifact and that was precisely why he could count on one hand the number of times it had been brought to bear. He did not want to rely on its power to see him through to victory. He had promised to make his own victories whenever it was within his power.

But now wasn't the time to be frugal. He needed a way to level the playing field, as the human saying went.

"Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you." Orion spoke the words in his native tongue. "Grant me the strength to light our darkest hour."

A growing power echoed throughout his entire body. This was yet another familiar feeling. It was the Matrix responding to his genuine plea and giving the power that it deemed was necessary for the occasion. Now the only thing to do was to see what he would be granted to fight back.

His wrists began to glow a brilliant blue, then the glow vanished as soon as it had come. His mental processes took only a moment to discern the slight weight he was now feeling on his joints.

Retractable weapons.

Orion faced his companion. "I will engage her in battle. The moment that the fighting begins, you will run to safety."

"R-run?" Issei looked mortified. "B-but what about you?"

"I will be fine." Orion chose his words carefully. "But I cannot risk your safety. That is why I am asking that you flee the moment I engage her. Do you understand?"

"... yes" Issei admitted feebly. "I'll… run."

"I promise that once I return, I will answer your questions to the best of my ability." Orion laid a hand on his shoulder. "You have my word."

Those brown eyes gazed up and it was easy to see hurt, confusion, and so many other emotions on his face. It was not a sight that the Cybertronian hybrid wished to see upon this child's face.

"I'm sorry that I can't help." Issei apologized quietly. "I-I want to do something, I really do."

With all the words that could be said between the two of them, Orion peered outside and there she was prowling about. From her posture, it was clear that she was growing irritated by this chase, but she appeared to be waiting for them all the same. That meant that she most likely intended to punish them slowly and painfully despite her words claiming otherwise.

He didn't intend for her to make the first move. He would take action first.

Taking some steps back from the window he had briefly peered from, he took off at full sprinting speed, crashing through the glass with little effort. While ascending into the air, he mentally activated his weapons. From his hands sprouted twin ion cannons and with millions of years of training, skill, and experience, he took aim in less than a microsecond and fired two shots. His aim was perfect and hit their marks flawlessly. The girl with wings was forced backwards and a scream echoed from her mouth.

"What?!" The once graceful-sounding woman was now flabbergasted. "When did you-"

This was completely out of the realm of possibility to her and the former Autobot intended to make full use of that disorientation. He increased the power of his next shots. Like with his first volley, they struck home. It was enough to force her to the ground with her barely able to stand on her two feet. His landing was far more elegant, rolling onto his back before coming to a fighting stance just a few meters in front of her.

"Your name." Orion did away with any friendliness. "Now."

"Don't think that you can demand anything from me just because you landed some hits." The female rose to her full height, which was still short compared to his own. "You'll have to do better than-"

When it was clear that she would not be cooperating, he charged forward, giving her no quarter. His ion cannons retreated into his bracelets and instead were replaced with twin blades. She saw his attack coming and was barely able to escape his left arm slashing at the place where her neck used to be and even then, but he was still able to graze her shoulder.

He witnessed her forming a light spear in her hand before hurling it at him at speeds that should have been impossible for a human girl of her physical stature, but he deftly evaded the blow, using only the most minimal movement to move without leaving himself exposed to a followup attack.

She had managed to put some distance between them, now forming multiple spears and directing them at him. He charged forward, using his blades to slice or deflect the projectiles in half. When it was clear to her that she wasn't getting anywhere with her current offensive power, she began to back off, her expression now tense.

Orion needed information and he wasn't about to waste this opportunity to get it. He pushed his body faster. Judging by how this girl fought, she wasn't much of an unarmed fighter. That suited him just. He closed the distance and before she could even do anything, he retracted his blade on his right arm, grabbing her neck with his right hand and slamming her into the ground. The impact with the ground created a loud echo and it appeared that he had applied enough force to hurt her.

"Get your hands off of me!" She spluttered.

"I will ask again." Orion held the blade only a few centimeters away from her face. "Your name. What is it?"

Depending on her answer, he might have to resort to less than civil methods of interrogation. He didn't want to have to resort to such barbaric and vile methods, but he would do so if she left him with no choices.

She sneered. "Why should I-"

Orion applied more force to her throat, knowing that she wasn't human and therefore could endure greater punishment. She began to gasp for breath and when she tried to forcefully pry his tightening hand, he drew the point of his blade into her nose, not enough to cause serious damage, but enough to draw blood.

"Answering my questions will save you further pain." Orion issued with a glare. "You only hurt yourself by remaining silent. I ask again: what is your name?"

He had left just enough for her to utter some form of words, but she was still suffering under his intense grip. It was clear from how she struggled that she had never encountered a foe that was capable of taking her on and subduing her. This was foreign to her and as a result, her basic survival instincts were kicking in. Fear was guiding her now.

"R-Raynare." She managed to say. "M-my name is R-Raynere."

It looked like she was telling the truth based on her face.

"Who sent you to kill Issei Hyoudou?" Orion lessened his grip slightly, but his eyes reinforced his previous promise of harm should she step out of line. "And for what purpose?"

"...I was… sent by… the Fallen Angels." Raynere's breath was somewhat recovered, but still ragged. "That kid… he has sacred gear."

This ought to be interesting.

* * *

 **Transformers - - - RWBY**

* * *

Never in her entire life had Raynare ever been in a situation like this before, back to the ground and held prisoner while being forced to give answers. The only people that could have possibly done this to her was either an angel or a devil, but she knew how best to deal with both threats.

But this one?

He was holy, that much she could say, but he was no angel from heaven, no doubt about that. That didn't help her discern who he was or what sort of being he was, which made her situation all the more difficult. If she didn't know anything about her opponent, then she couldn't fight back without knowing if he could be harmed by her. That fear drove her to at least give a bit of the truth, but not the entirety of it.

Unfortunately, her captor was not satisfied. "Who do you belong to?"

The fact that he couldn't recognize her as a fallen angel made it very clear that he had no idea about angels either and by extension, he may not know about devils either. If the situation was different divulging information to an unrelated party might actually not be a terrible idea. It wasn't as if normal humans didn't know about the supernatural powers that existed on the Earth. There were many that did and more often than not, those humans were left to their own devices so long as they didn't interfere in matters that were beyond them. They were all petty ants in any case, not worthy of attention.

This brazen counterattack went beyond mere interference. This was a direct offense against all Fallen Angels. That would be enough in her mind to kill him, but again with the way things were playing out, she wasn't about to risk getting her head mangled.

"The Fallen Angels." Raynare added whatever spite she could in her tone to fight back. "Issei Hyoudou possesses power that could hurt us. Thus, I was sent to observe and kill him if necessary."

"You would sentence an innocent child to death for no other reason than to prevent an event that has not even occurred?" His voice was laced with incredulity.

"Innocent is hardly a word I would use to describe that boy." Raynare could lightly laugh. "He's a pervert and a loser. His death would generate little sympathy, if any at all."

"And what right do you have to judge a life that is not your own?" He looked into her eyes with not a trace of fear. "What gives you your ability to decide who lives and who dies?"

"I am a superior being to all humans!" Raynare declared confidently. "It is my right to deal with them as I see fit! The strong can do with the weak as they please! Why shouldn't I have the right to decide who lives or dies?!"

This was getting boring real fast, so with the idea in mind that his guard was down, she attempted to escape, but he seemed to sense her intentions and quickly moved his mounted blade to strike at her unharmed shoulder. The impaled object made her scream out in sheer agony. It was all she could do as she writhed on the ground, trying to gain some semblance of control back to her body.

"You are truly despicable." His voice never gained and volume, merely adopting a different inflection. "An individual who only values their own life is worth less than nothing."

He might not be associated with heaven, but he certainly seemed to speak like he was a servant of heaven, which made this experience for the fallen angel infinitely worse. That place had once been her home. She had once treasured it beyond words, but one mistake from her was all it took for her to be disgraced and cast out without so much as a chance to explain herself. Since her excommunication, she had harbored nothing but hatred for the beings that she once called brothers and sisters.

She might not like them all equally, but they were all united under common circumstances and they had all rallied behind a cause with similar goals and for now, that was more than enough.

"Oh, that's rich!" Raynare couldn't contain herself. "And you say that I have no right to judge others! Well, who gave you the right to judge me?!"

"Nobody has given me any right to judge you. I have simply learned critical lessons through experience." The man atop of her was not the least bit phased by her provocation. "And one of those lessons applies to you. Only a child believes that they can have unlimited freedom and no responsibility, a mentality that you clearly exhibit."

"You label me as a child?!" Raynare didn't like that association to herself. "I have lived for hundreds of years! How is that childish!? HOW?!"

"All the time in the universe means nothing if you gain nothing but a desire to cater to yourself." There was clear disappointment in how he spoke to her. "But then again, you were sent to do this, so you are not the only party at fault."

That last bit stuck with her. His pontification grated her in ways that she had not been subjected to for quite some time, but the ability to not sorely place blame on her shoulders was not what she expected from those high up in the sky. That being said, all of the Fallen Angels were her family, the only one that would accept her, so the indirect blame wasn't pleasant to hear either.

He retracted his blade into some sort of wrist device before standing up. There was now a gaping hole in her right shoulder and now that it was exposed, she couldn't help but grunt as the searing sensation coursed through her.

"Return to those that you serve." Those blue eyes were making a promise, not a threat. "Tell them that should any harm come to innocent humans, there will be bloodshed."

The fact that he wasn't even bothering to give her aid suggested that he had done just enough damage to hurt her in a way that would leave her unable to fight at her best, yet enough for her to slink away in defeat and shame. It was more than she could bear to endure, but given a choice between her pride and her life, she knew which one she would take in an instant. It wasn't a hard choice.

With whatever willpower that she had, she picked herself off the ground, attempting to ignore the blood pooling and the gaping hole she was conversing with her left hand. Her vision was hazy and standing was proving to be taxing.

"Mark my word." Raynare said through grit teeth. "You haven't seen the last of the Fallen Angels. We always get what we want."

"I will be ready for it." Annoyingly, he showed nothing but a face of stone. "Whatever may come."

Whatever constituted his being, it was evident that he had been hardened to the point where he could not be torn down with anything less than absolutism. The black-haired sorceress couldn't put into words what she saw in front of her. Her gut feeling was the one thing that was speaking to her at this time and it wasn't bringing her good tidings.

Raynare unfolded her wings and took off, doing her best not to cause unnecessary stress to her wounds. This would take a while to recover from and by that time, who knows what could happen. What was worse, she had failed the mission, meaning she would not be making a report. Delaying wasn't going to reflect well on herself.

Asking for any additional help was completely out of the question, but now there was a clear disadvantage between herself and her prize, she would need to play this one far more carefully than she had ever done before. Caution of this level wasn't what she was good at, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

What was left for her?

Raynare looked all around at the darkness surrounding her. She could see clearly even in pitch-black, but so too could all angels. What was concerning was that she was seeing black spots in her eyesight.

Were her injuries really that crippling to her overall physical condition?

Or were his weapons affecting her in a way that experience couldn't prepare her for?

"Dammit." Raynare felt her blood seeping into her hand and soaking it. "I need… to get back… quickly."

She spotted her sanctuary and didn't hesitate to get there as fast as she could. Once her feet touched the ground, she swiftly limped for the door.

That's when she remembered that she wasn't the only one here.

Freed Sellzen was here too.

Fuck.

* * *

 **High School DxD - - - Transformers**

* * *

Issei saw everything from his high vantage point, heard everything said, and once it was all over, he collapsed onto his ass, stunned even more than he had been just a little while ago.

Desite Orion's order to run, he didn't want to, not until he had something akin to an answer to all of his questions and in that brief skirmish, everything he needed to know was answered for him.

Yuma wasn't who he thought she was. She was a Fallen Angel, a truly magical creature that he didn't think existed until now. Her true name was Raynare and she was sent to kill him. She didn't even look remorseful of the idea one bit. She fully intended to end his life because of something he had that he didn't even know he possessed.

He didn't understand this.

The brunette boy buried his head into his knees. Maybe if he closed his eyes, all would be right with the world and he would wake up and continue on with his daily school life. Perhaps all of that porn he had been watching recently had begun affecting his mental health. Or it could be that he had let his own desires affect him in the wrong way. Whatever it was, this couldn't be real. None of it could be.

He rocked back and forth, attempting to placate himself, but his memories wouldn't let him see anything but the objective reality that was now forced into his life. No matter what he tried to do, he could see everything in picture-perfect detail, replay it like a video recorder capturing exactly what its lense was focused on.

It wasn't going away.

"Oh, god." Issei didn't pray often, but at a time like this, it seemed to him the only lifeline available to him. "Why? What did I do to deserve this? Tell me how to make this right! Tell me what I can do! TELL ME WHY!"

The high school student stood up. He shouted as loudly as he could. It was probably the stupidest thing to do in a situation like this, but what did it matter what was smart and what was stupid?

After nearly dying, an answer or two didn't seem like an unfair bargain.

"Do not pray for help." Orion said. "It will serve you no useful purpose."

"Then what should I do?!" Issei felt tears in his eyes as he faced the newest idol of Kuoh Academy. "If god won't tell me, then you tell me!"

Fury was never something that the young Hyoudou had ever used predominantly in his life. Even as unpalatable as things could get for him given his nature and his public image, he always had stuck to a principle of remaining happy and go-lucky. It was the only way that he could get through life as he was.

Tonight, everything had changed. Who he was right now wasn't enough to save himself and he wouldn't deny it. He needed to change because if not, the next time would definitely see him visiting devils.

"Come with me." Orion extended a hand. "You can take shelter at my home, but if you do, call your parents and inform them you are staying with me. This time though, you will need to follow my instructions to the letter."

Brown eyes took one look at the appendage offered to him. It was covered in Yuma's… Raynare's blood. A sensation of throwing came to him and he had to suppress his gag reflex to remain somewhat composed.

When he came back, Issei searched Orion's eyes for any signs that this could be yet another trap, finding none.

It looked like a truly hospitable proposal.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll… go with you."

* * *

 **I've come to realize that while Optimus is a role model for everyone to aspire to, he can come off as preachy to quite a few people, but I think that if he knew that, he would reconsider how he conducts himself and make amends for it. I believe that Orion is capable of seeing the faults in himself and fixing them.**

 **Getting this chapter out was a bit of a struggle, although not necessarily because writing it was hard. As of late, I've been working hard to improve myself as a person. I started seriously working out, I've been doing some of my own studying for a potential career change down the line, and I've been aspiring to write 40,000 words a week on FanFiction. Basically, I made myself take on challenges so I can't give myself excuses or reasons to procrastinate.**

 **But make no mistake, I'm not sacrificing quality for quantity. What I write reflects what I believe to be a natural progression in the story that I tell, so everyone can rest easy.**

 **Thoughts on this chapter? Feedback is grealy appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 _ **"Beware how you take away hope from another human**_ **being."**

 **Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr.**


	7. Recharging Brains and Batteries

Chapter 7: Recharging Brains and Batteries

 **Day 20**

Orion spent the entire night on constant alert for any signs of attacks. Despite the desire to get some well-needed rest, he chose to remain ready in order to confirm that no harm would come to either himself or Issei.

And speaking of the boy, he had only succumbed to sleep from sheer exhaustion, physically and mentally. The poor child had just gone through a very damaging experience that would need time and assistance to recover from. However perverted and questionable he could be, Issei was not deserving of the events that occurred to him. It was nothing more than an unfortunate chance that the boy was hunted down.

The former Autobot leader thought back to what Raynere revealed to him. The reason behind all of this was some sort of hidden item that its current wielder was unaware of. What that meant, only Primus knew, but the matter needed to be investigated thoroughly and swiftly before either of them was provoked into another fight. The conditions of another confrontation would be vastly different and accounting for factors that he was not even aware of was a recipe for disaster.

So he could only prepare for what he did know all the while keeping himself grounded to the present.

Orion spent all of the night watching his latest charge while standing guard. He could sense nothing unusual about Issei, which puzzled him. He could not figure out what exactly compelled the angel to kill the child. That meant either this power in question was buried deep inside or it was somehow hiding itself. Either way, getting to the root of the problem was going to be the tricky part. He was not sure if the Matrix of Leadership could offer him any way of analyzing what lay dormant within the brown-haired teenager.

The seconds and minutes ticked away slowly and it was hard not to feel impatient and anxious. Every sound and sight outside was carefully monitored. Even the slightest disturbances were watched over. In order to keep himself composed in the face of danger, he took deep breaths in and fingered his hidden weapons within the bracelets he now wore. It helped him keep his mental processes focused.

Despite what some might say about him, the cybertronian hybrid was not devoid of the fear of death. He simply acknowledged it and pushed it aside in favor of facing the more important tasks ahead of him. There were some things that were far more important than his own life like right now.

Orion had remained like this until the morning sun came up. Once that was done, it was time to wake up Issei and both of them had to get ready for school. The latter seemed somewhat hesitant to come into school, an understandable sentiment, but they were still mandated to attend class. They had no excuse that would make any logical sense to the human world. Allspark, it was hard enough to fully understand the events of last night and the both of them had been there to experience it firsthand.

Their first steps onto Kuoh Academy grounds were awkward to say the least. Immediately the odd pair were noticed and many of the girls were wearing unpleasant faces. The two of them did their best to ignore this atmosphere and proceeded into the school.

Currently, it was lunch time and the two of them headed for the roof where it was isolated from the rest of the student population. They made sure no one was around before unpacking their meals and digging in.

"How are you feeling?" Orion opened the conversation with a question.

"I'm… I don't know." Issei took a bite of his sandwich. "I mean, the day's been okay so far, but that's not my problem. I just kept replaying last night over and over while we were in class."

"Understandable." Orion nodded his head. "A person experiencing a traumatic experience for the first time isn't prepared to deal with it. I would be surprised if you had already come to terms with what happened."

"So me thinking about it a lot isn't a bad thing?" Issei appeared skeptical. "There's nothing wrong with me?"

"I would not say there is nothing wrong with you, but it is natural to give considerable thought to what you went through." Orion thought about his next words before speaking. "When you have known nothing but a life free of danger to yourself, a near-death experience is out of the ordinary. You have no point of comparison in your life, hence why you dedicate so much of your brain to replaying that moment. You have yet to fully process and digest what happened."

"Oh." Issei found that explanation to be helpful. "So basically, since I've never been through something like that, I think about it because it's new."

"A simple way to put it, but it suffices." Orion felt satisfied that his companion seemed to be following along. "The question now is this: how do you intend to be able to fully understand what you have become part of? What do you want to do next?"

"What do I want to do next?" Issei appeared lost. "I… I don't know. I mean… my girlfriend tried to kill me, you're being nice to me, apparently I've got something that I didn't know I had, it's all so much. Hell, I don't even know where to start."

"If you need help with where to begin, then I can help you with whatever questions you have about me." Orion offered. "I assume that you have questions about what I really am and I can provide you with the answers to those questions."

Revealing his nature as a Cybertronian would undoubtedly change the relationship between the two of them, but in the interest of fairness, it seemed only right to be flexible in this instance.

"Are you… an angel?" Issei took a moment to ponder before he posed his first question.

"No, not at all." Orion shook his head. "I am far from what you would call a holy or divine individual. If anything, I have many sins to my name."

Issei blinked. "Then what are you?"

The next few words would need to be judiciously chosen. Depending on what was said, it could alter the perspective that the human boy had on the hybrid and not necessarily in a good way. The truth needed to be layered with a certain amount of tact, but too much otherwise there was the risk of sounding disingenuine.

"I am… not from Earth." Orion began, making sure to make eye contact. "I came to this world by the decision of my elders. You could call me an alien of sorts that has combined human physiology with my own species's physiology."

"An… alien?" Issei repeated. "What?"

"I am aware that what I am saying is outlandish and fantastic." Orion immediately addressed the elephant in the room. "Perhaps it is even more absurd than comprehending angels and devils, but I swear to you that I am telling the truth."

If only he could share the memories of Cybertron, it would be so much easier to explain all of this, but that wasn't an option at this time. He didn't possess anything like a cortical psychic patch to help share information. The only choice here was to speak from the spark and hope that it rang true.

"No, it's not that I don't believe you." Issei was nervous, shaking his head. "It's just… a lot to take in. I honestly don't know all that much right now. As far as I can see it, anything's possible, I guess."

"You would do well to remember that it is not wise to heed everything you hear." Orion could speak to this piece of advice from his own experiences. "You must learn to always ask questions, even from the people that you trust most. In this way, you always improve your knowledge base, never staying in the same place and becoming lazy, complacent."

"Doesn't that apply to you too?" Issei queried cautiously. "You're basically telling me that you might not be the right person to tell me things."

"That is up to you to decide." Orion answered wisely. "It is your choice whether or not you accept what I say. I am merely providing information and my interpretation along with it. All individuals have a right to freedom and I will not infringe upon yours."

"Um, right." Issei cast his gaze downward. "But there's one thing I don't get. Why help me at all? What are you getting out of all this?"

"Nothing, but I did not save your life because I want something from you." Orion replied with grace. "I believe that performing a good deed is reason enough to intervene."

"A good deed?" Issei fixated on that part. "But what's good about saving me? I mean, I'm a pervert. You know that. You've called me out on it."

"Does that make you any less a person?" Orion countered. "True, your behavior is not what I would call morally sound, but you are alive and therefore, you have the ability to change and grow. All that aside, I have seen that you are very much capable of compassion and good."

And for now, that was enough.

* * *

 **High School DxD - - - Transformers**

* * *

Rias Gremory liked to think of herself as a patient and strategic young woman, but a recent chink in the armor had put a considerable dent in her plans.

Recently, it had come to her attention that Issei Hyoudou possessed a Sacred Gear, more specifically the Boosted Gear. Knowing that and knowing that the boy was a huge lover of everything related to girls and breasts, she thought it would be a simple matter of convincing him to become her servant and then her peerage would have the necessary power to get her through the trial to come.

Unfortunately, it would appear that it would not be a simple matter because today, the owner of the Boosted Gear had come to school with the boy everyone knew as Orion Pax, the one who possessed a divine spirit that was not of the heavens. After many days of observation and reconnaissance, it was still unclear what exactly he was, but his western-looking appearance belied what he truly was.

His being aside, there was also his morality to consider. From what Sona had been able to share, it seemed that he was the type to believe in personal responsibility and the right of all people to do as they pleased so long as that freedom did not cause harm to someone else intentionally.

Assuming that Issei Hyoudou and Orion Pax were close in any way, then it would be likely that to offer the former a place in her peerage would likely encourage disapproval from the latter, but again, this all depends upon how strong the relationship between the two was. Based on the times that she had seen the two interact, it was likely that this change in how they acted with each other was new.

Rias knew exactly why she was hesitant to take any direct action immediately. She had very little experience in dealing with anything holy or divine and despite there being a sort of peace between the angels and devils, it was still a work in progress. This might not have anything to do with heaven, but in the back of her mind, there was a small hint of fear that gnawed at her.

The Gremory heiress walked from the window to her desk, carefully seating herself, placing her hands in front of herself and folding them neatly.

"Thinking about Issei and Orion?" Akeno was here too and she sensed what her friend was thinking about. "I wouldn't blame you. They seem to be all the rage today."

"I can see that." Rias met eyes with her queen. "And it's strange to say the least. If you had told me that the two of them got along even remotely last week, I wouldn't have believed you or anyone for that matter."

"I don't think this change happened overnight." Akeno smiled. "From what I've been hearing around the school, it sounds like Orion Pax was already acting differently a few days prior."

Rias raised an eyebrow. "And where did you learn about this?"]

"You know how gossip works here." Akeno giggled as if the answer was obvious. "All the girls love talking about our newest student."

"That they do." And in all honesty, Rias couldn't blame them in some respects. "And what exactly were these rumored changes?"

"Well, I heard that Orion seemed to be lecturing Issei less." Akeno crossed her arms in thought. "Also, he appeared to be watching Issei very carefully, as if he was looking for something."

"Looking for something." Rias repeated those words. "Could that mean that he also senses that Issei has a Sacred Gear?"

"That's a possibility." Akeno agreed. "But that doesn't necessarily tell us what's happened between the two to get them to be as they are now."

"No." Rias frowned slightly.

It was just a feeling, but the Gremory devil girl didn't think that the two of them had banded together necessarily because they were close. The only logical explanation was that for mutual interest, the two of them had come together. It could be that they had made contact with one of the three sides and were on their guard. Actually, that was the only thing that made any sort of sense, but they had no way to prove it.

Maybe she was just thinking into the matter too much seeing as her unwelcome engagement was about to come to a close. These days, she could only count down to the day that she would once again have to meet Riser Phoenix to confirm their marriage. For a human, the amount of time might be somewhat lengthy, but for a devil, it was such a small amount of time. In short, she was running out of time.

All of Rias's peerage knew of her impending marriage, but being her pieces, they weren't in a position to do much other than support her. They couldn't do anything even if they tried. After all, they were all but children and because of their inexperience in relationship to the Rating Games, nobody was going to take them seriously.

As much as she loathed to admit it, she was now beginning to miss Sirzechs and his undying love for her. He could be a little overbearing at times, but more times than she could count, it was because of him that she was able to experience a youth with a relative lack of suitors coming to her, but now even he couldn't stop what was coming. He was no longer part of the Gremory family and besides that, he had his own wife and son to attend to.

Rias didn't like talking about her personal worries to the others. She didn't want her servants to become so invested in a problem that she ought to be solving herself, but then again, she was relying on them so much that it was impossible for them to be uninvolved. If this wasn't hypocrisy at its finest, then she didn't know what was.

"Maybe we should break for lunch and think about all this when we've got some more energy." Akeno suggested and stood up. "Clearly, you sitting here and stewing isn't helping any."

"Yes, you're right." Rias sighed as she lifted herself up. "Overthinking is never a good idea."

The two best friends got out their lunches and began to eat. Sometimes, Yuuta and Koneko would eat with them, but not all the time. One often had his hands full dealing with obsessed school girls and the other simply wanted her solitude.

It was nice here at Kuoh Academy, filled with nothing but a life of classes, clubs, and school crushes. It was so simple and so lovely, almost nothing like being a high-class devil who would soon marry for the sake of continuing to ensure that the devils remained pure. This place was filled with nothing but hopes and dreams.

Looking outside, Rias could see numerous students had gathered into their friend groups and were chatting away about everything and anything. All of them had smiles and laughs on their face. In a way, she envied them all; they might not be part of a powerful and wealthy family, but they had something that she didn't have: freedom. They were free to do as they pleased, whenever they pleased, and how they pleased.

It was shameful to think about her situation like this. These humans were innocent souls doing nothing more than living out their lives as best they could. By the time they passed away, she would still be young for a devil. Long lives were not as a grand as some humans seemed to believed they were.

"Akeno." Rias felt compelled to ask a question. "Do you think that I'll ever be free?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about this while we ate." Akeno was displeased with her king's question. "Eat first, think later."

"I think it's just one of those days that I'm finding myself thinking about it a lot." Rias admitted. "I'm sorry, Akeno. I know that I'm being difficult."

"You worry too much, you know that?" Akeno shook her head in dismay. "Call it a gut feeling, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

"A gut feeling, huh?" Rias knew better than to rely on faith, but she was an optimist herself. "Yes, I can get behind that."

Feeling slightly better, the girl with red hair remained silent for the rest of the lunch period. She still had no solution to her problem, but she still had time however limited. She just needed to look at the problem from a different perspective.

There had to be a way out of this.

* * *

 **Transformers - - - High School DxD**

* * *

Issei returned home and his parents welcomed him home like usual and that was the end of things. To them, it was just another day of him being himself. They didn't know anything about what had happened to him and he didn't think he was going to tell them. How would he be able to explain any of it in a way that made sense?

The decision to come home was because the brown-haired teenager didn't want to impose on Orion any further. The fellow student was surprisingly patient and polite with him. It was almost too much kindness to take in. He wasn't used to be treated like that so he wanted to get back to what he did know.

So once he got back, he went to his room, closed the door, locked it, then got out his collection of all things pornographic and began to do his thing. For a while, it seemed to work. He was adequately distracted by sexy and hot girls with exploding huge gazongas. That excitement was only temporary and then he found his mind wandering.

Just like his savior had said, he found his mind still attempting to go through his near-death experience and still not finding a solution within his own mind. It was just one continuous loop and he didn't have a way out of it, at least not a way that he could find on his own.

Just a little under a day ago, he had a cute girlfriend who was doing all sorts of cool things with him and now he was alone again and now she wanted to kill him because of something that he didn't even know about. Any normal person at this point should be out of their mind. Maybe he was too and he didn't realize it.

Issei sighed, putting away his happy-time material and sat on his bed, not sure what to do now. Routine didn't seem to help him figure out what to do next and he didn't feel ready to fully embrace the weirdness. He didn't have the mental capabilities to deal with all of this. He wasn't smart or wise. He was just himself and nothing more. When it came to boobs, he was a master on the subject, but that wasn't helping him right now.

He breathed in and out continuously, but all he did was waste time thinking. It was a complete and utter waste of time. He knew this, but what exactly could he do to improve his situation? He was just a virgin teenage boy with dreams of getting with hot girls and making himself the harem king. There was nothing in his plan that accounted for fallen angels making attempts on his life for something he wanted no part in.

Pushing some locks of hair out of his eyesight, he decided that this was enough sitting here. He just wanted to talk to someone. He grabbed his phone and began going through his list of contacts.

There was only one person to speak to about this.

 _"Issei."_ Orion answered the call after two rings. _"Is everything okay?"_

"I'm fine." Issei said. "Well, at least physically."

 _"I understand."_ The voice on the other end was clear. _"I do not expect you to come to terms swiftly. This is your first time experiencing a traumatic event."_

"Right." Issei parried. "Traumatic."

It didn't feel that way to him, but that seemed to be the only thing that made sense to him right now. It wasn't like he had experiences with psycho girlfriends trying to kill him before all of this business. Frankly, anyone who did have that sort of experience was bound to question more than a few things about themselves and their life.

 _"We cannot change the past, but we can learn to accept what has happened and move forward."_ Orion made his own suggestion. _"It is easier said than done, but it is possible if you choose to make it so."_

"But… how do I do that?" Issei was truly lost in all of this.

He didn't even know what he wanted out of all of this. Asking him to navigate this murky pathway was like asking him to never jerk off to porn ever again. It really was that bad.

 _"We start by addressing everything that you do not understand."_ Orion advised in that same even tone. _"You cannot hope to solve anything by fumbling blindly."_

"Good point." Issei conceded, although he probably would agree with anything that his newest ally would say just for a moment of comfort. "Okay… um… wait, didn't you tell me the exact same thing at lunch?"

 _"I did, but it is important to repeat in this specific case."_ Orion sounded off. _"There is no miraculous way to cure the mind of trauma. It is a process that takes time and effort, just like physical conditioning or studying."_

"Oh." Issei couldn't say that he was good at self-discipline.

 _"If you seek a resolution to all of this, then it would be to your advantage to adapt and change your mindset."_ Orion stuttered not once. _"I would be willing to train you in that regard and I would be willing to do so free of charge."_

"No, that's too much!" Issei didn't want to remain indebted to the guy. "I appreciate the offer, but you've already done so much by saving my life. I couldn't ask any more."

 _"Then I ask you to take on this challenge as a way of repayment to me."_ Orion reworded. _"I do admit that I feel responsible for your safety and until you are able to stand on your two feet, I would feel guilty for leaving you otherwise unable to defend yourself. Think of this not as a burden on more but a favor to me. It will help ease my consciousness."_

"When you put it that way… it's not easy to reject you." Issei felt like he was being suckered, but he wasn't saying no. "I don't know, dude. Do you really think I can do the stuff you can do?"

 _"Well, Raynare seemed to think so and I believe that at the very least, you can at least give yourself a better chance of survival."_ Orion began to lay out some more specifics. _"I have spent much of my life training and honing my skill in martial arts. I can teach you how to use your body to its fullest potential. This will give you a fighting chance in the event that I am otherwise unable to reach you in time."_

It was sort of funny hearing all of this. Just like any hot-blooded boy his age, the idea that he could be a badass and take part in cool battles and fights like in the mangas was something that every kid his age dreamed of doing at least once. It was an exciting and thrilling moment that could break up the monotony of school life. It made things so much more interesting, so much more lively. The difference between the dream and his reality was that they weren't different. They were about to become one in the same if he agreed.

The question was whether or not he ought to go through with this.

Issei wasn't sure he was ready for yet another major shock in his life. Even if this was his own choice, the idea of things changing was scary to him. Whenever he heard the words of adult and elderly people saying that the times had changed far too much for their liking, he could only wonder why they weren't willing to change, but now he was beginning to understand what they say. Sometimes, change was far too drastic that it wasn't as simple as accepting and embracing. Maybe that was why a routine life was more preferable than meets the eye.

The boy with brunette-colored hair scratched his head and let out a low groan. He was giving himself a headache just doing this much thinking. What was he doing thinking so goddamn much about this? What was so hard to believe about any of this?

To sum up what he knew, he had been attacked and nearly killed by a fallen angel, he had been saved by his classmate who was in fact an alien from another planet disguised partially as a human, and now said alien was giving him a chance to kick back so that he would be much less of a pussy.

Putting all of his knowledge into this perspective made him realize just how much a normal person would have to suspend their disbelief to get through even the first point. Maybe it was the best course of action to be as skeptical as humanly possible.

Which was exactly what his alien friend had also said he should do.

"Okay, I give." Issei resigned himself to his fate. "I can't make heads or tails with any of this BS. It's all FUBAR! Teach me!"

Regrets were already popping up.

* * *

 **High School DxD - - - Transformers**

* * *

Raynare had not been having a good day at all. Ever since returning to her little sanctuary, she had to deal with possibly the most annoying and disgusting man that she had ever had the displeasure of working with and considering her status as a fallen angel, that was saying quite a lot.

Freed was an asshole, a bastard, a total freak. Basically put, the exorcist was not right in the head. Whether he was dropped on his head too many times as a child or that he was naturally deranged and loony, it didn't make him any easier to understand and deal with. It was hard to say what he actually was doing any of this for. As far as she could tell, his reasons weren't as clear-cut as hers were.

Even worse yet, he was an absolute pervert, but unlike the sweet and naive Issei kid, he would be willing to go to any lengths to get his rocks off. That would include rape if he really felt the urge. Actually, that was exactly what he tried to do once he spotted her in her sorry state. It was only thanks to her survival instinct and her unresolved anger that she had managed to hold him back and even injure him. At that point, he chalked up her behavior to being that time of the month. Those words only incurred further wrath and hatred from the fallen angel.

Raynare just needed to get her job done and then she would be free to leave this place and move on. The longer that she stayed here, the more she was likely to lose hold of her sanity.

Her only saving grace in this time of serious impediments was this stupid little naive girl that was under her supervision. She was a pretty thing who would have been better suited in heaven given how she dressed, but surprise surprise, she had been banished from heaven for healing the wrong person. Apparently, according to the chuch, not everyone was worth saving.

Twilight Healing was the reason that Raynare's wounds were healed and that she was able to subdue Freed more easily today than last night. Those two silver rings were incredibly useful and in her hands, the former angel of heavan would become a battlefield juggernaut. After experiencing the power of its healing ability firsthand, she would most definitely be taking the Sacred Gear for her own. Of course, its current wielder would die in the process, but that wasn't anything that bothered or concerned her.

But before she could take possession of Twilight Healing, she needed to deal with Issei Hyoudou and that other kid. She believed his name was Orion Pax and he too was a student at Kuoh Academy. That was all the information she could obtain. The name nor his school provided any other relevant facts or points of note. It only served to deepen the mystery behind this new player.

Raynare knew that she would likely have to battle him again, but this time, she wouldn't be caught off guard. She would kill both of them the next time they crossed paths and she would make sure to take her time with making them suffer. Then they would welcome death with open arms.

Her thoughts were interrupted as he heard Freed harassing the girl.

What was her name again?

Ah, yes.

Asia Argento.

* * *

 **One thing that I've noticed in the Anime/Manga section of this site is that people are often split about whether or not to use terms and phrases used by the Japanese. After having read a few and considering my writing style, I'm mostly convinced that for the most part, writers are not utilizing these words and phrases correctly. For me personally, when I see people mixing Japanese with English, I get taken out of the experience completely. Granted, there are some exceptions that I'll gladly allow, but for the most part, it's hard for me to take a writer seriously when they appear to be using the Japanese language so loosely.**

 **So if any of you are wondering why I never use any of the Japanese language in this story or any other story that has a root in Manga/Light Novels/Anime, now you know. I don't pretend that I fully understand Japanese and all of its nuances. I'm American who just happens to like Japanese entertainment, nothing more.**

 **That little tangent aside, the story progresses and poor Asia is not in a great place. Seriously, this girl didn't deserve what happened to her in the series. She's just trying to do the right thing and help people in need. However naive and foolish the sentiment, it should be commended because how many people can say that they would be willing to go out of their way to serve others without question?**

 **On the subject of Orion and Issei, their relationship will be partially based on a master-apprentice mentality, but there will also be more to it. Balancing character developement between the two will make for a challenge. As I've said before, I intend to make both of them true to who they are at their core. That way, none of you will doubt that they are indeed the same characters you became invested in when you were first introduced to them.**

 **Thoughts? Comments? Feedback? Reviews are always appreciated. I sincerely do thank you all for the positive feedback so far.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you all continue to support this story.**


	8. The Hunt Resumes

Chapter 8: The Hunt Resumes

 **Day 27**

A little over a week later after the attempt on Issei's life, nothing had happened. No further attacks went through, no threats were issued, and there was no sign of any aggressive action being made. It had been seven days of relative quiet for both Orion and his newfound friend.

Unfortunately, the former Autobot's instinct told him that this was merely the silence before the storm as the human saying went. He believed this because after having researched about Fallen Angels from stories and texts from mythology, he felt certain that their numbers were many, yet the fact that no hostile action had been taken was unsettling.

Perhaps they were hatching their own deadly plan. If that was the case, then whatever they were planning did not bode well for either himself or Issei. Searching for where they were located was not an option either seeing as there was nothing in the way of clues nor was there a means of isolating the presence of a Fallen Angel, yet it felt like even more of a crime to let this go without taking any sort of action.

Orion didn't discuss this was his companion seeing as the boy had yet to come to a healthy conclusion about everything that had transpired. In fact, he would go so far as to say that the young man was trying to pretend that none of it existed, a coping mechanism that was good in the moment, but ineffective over time. Eventually, Issei would have to come face to face with the trauma. The teenager might never recover from it either; he could very well have to live with it for the rest of his life.

The Cybertronian hybrid knew what that was like.

Still, life went on and the universe would not stop for either of them merely because they had some emotional scars to sort through, so both of them did their best to help each other out in their daily school lives, which was very much welcome in light of the situation they were currently in.

Orion noted one thing that had changed within Kuoh Academy. Recently, many of his female classmates had been approaching him and trying to convince him not to spend time with Issei, a suggestion that he turned down every time. He could not blame them for why they asked him this given their limited perspective and their lack of information regarding what was going on. All the same, he was not about to leave a friend unprotected. While none seemed happy with his declines, they seemed to accept them.

Aside from that, classes continued on as normal, but there was always a sense of alertness about. Even though an assault on academy grounds would not be a sound move to make, the possibility of an attack was not completely out of the question. There were more than a few subtle ways to get to an enemy, even in a place with many people.

During break periods, Orion and Issei preferred to keep to themselves up on the roof. They had managed to get at least some time to themselves away from the prying eyes of the other students. This was partially due to the help of Yuuto Kiba. Their fellow male student was only grateful that he could provide some assistance, even if he stood to gain almost nothing from the exchange.

So the two newly-made friends once again sat on the roof, softly eating away at their meals. Usually, they would begin their lunch in relative silence before the brunette began the conversation, typically with a question.

Not today, however.

"I have a question, Issei." Orion began the conversation, putting down his eating utensils. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Issei shook his head. "Let's hear it."

"If I may be so bold, why is it that you are so… passionate about women and girls?" Orion decided to be direct yet also diplomatic. "The more I think about your past behavior, the less it makes sense?"

"Oh." Issei seemed nonplussed at first, then shameful. "I… it's actually not a complicated story. There's no sob story, no complicated jazz, just one reason."

Orion raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

It was clear that whatever the origins of the perverted tendencies, Issei wasn't all that fond of talking about the subject. In fact, it looked like it pained him to even think about it if his hard expression was any indicator, but Orion wouldn't force the issue if it was too much. Sharing private information should always be a choice.

"When I was a kid, I guess I always had a thing for girls. I had this childhood friend that I played with a lot." Issei's expression turned soft. "When she moved away, I must've missed her more than I thought because after she left, I met this old kook. He talked a lot about women and boobs. I latched onto that and, you know, the rest is history."

"I… do not understand." Orion honestly didn't know how to respond to such a simple explanation.

"I know, it sounds really dumb because it kind of is when you think about it." Issei laughed lightly. "But maybe that's just who I am inside. I mean, I don't feel any different right now than I was a week ago, a month ago, even a year ago."

It was true that in many ways, how a person acted was due in part to the genes born within them. Whether people knew it or not, DNA determined many factors in a person's physical and mental growth and development even without the inclusion of factors like standard of living, family circumstances, and environment, but a large chunk of an individual's personality stemmed from the culmination of all their life experiences and choices.

In that regard, Humans were much different than Cybertronians. The former required two parents, one male and one female to be birthed. Conversely, the latter was created from the Allspark. Humans were raised from infancy to adulthood. Cybertronians came into being with everything necessary to function as a member of society. Thus, the concept of raising a child into adulthood was partially foreign to the former Autobot.

"I mean, I know that deep down, what I'm doing isn't right, but it was something to latch onto. I got attention, didn't I? At least, I guess that's how I'd frame it." Issei mumbled almost inaudibly. "That must make me an attention hog."

"For whatever it is worth, I believe that you can change for the better." Orion stated. "You are far more kind than I initially gave you for."

Issei gave him a sideways glance before staring off into the distance. "Not kind enough apparently. I'm a selfish pervert and I nearly got killed for it."

"You can still change that." Orion offered gently. "No matter how difficult it might be to reshape yourself, it is possible."

"You really think I can be good?" Issei's skepticism was understandable "I mean, you've seen how I am."

"I've seen enough to know that everyone possesses the capacity for change." Orion remained on point. "You are no different in that regard. You have already proven yourself to have great potential by taking up martial arts by choice."

No doubt the teenager had been second guessing a lot of his life choices as of late. It wasn't an uncommon train of thought following a death evasion. Death had a way of making even the strongest of people pondering their life until the present moment. The cybertronian hybrid had most certainly thought much about his existence from its very beginning up to now. It was something he was doing quite often now that he was no longer embroidered in a war.

It was amazing what free time could do to a person that was used to constantly being on alert, preparing for the next threat to come his way.

"You really do think I can change." Issei's mouth both smiled and frowned. "Why?"

"Because I can." Orion reasoned. "What greater explanation do I need?"

The rest of their lunch period, they didn't discuss anything else. Enough words had been said between them for the time being. For now, all they could focus on were the things presently in front of them. School and training were keeping them both from thinking too much about things that didn't require further thought.

"I know that I don't deserve it, but thanks. Really." Issei said as they packed up to get ready for class. "And I'm sorry for thinking that you were a dick."

"No harm done." Orion accepted the apology. "I only hope that we can become good friends with time."

"Yeah, that would be cool." Issei nodded in agreement. "Plus, I could really use some help with navigating through the academy without constantly being stabbed by dagger eyes."

"I will be sure to endorse you whenever appropriate." Orion replied. "That ought to help the process move forward fluidly."

The bell rang.

* * *

 **High School DxD - - - Transformers**

* * *

 **Day 29**

Ophis wasn't happy at all. Not one bit.

Over a week had passed since she had last seen her big brother and it was now dawning on her just how much that she liked him. He was a presence that was just absolutely comforting to be around. Even better yet, when it came to speaking with him or doing activities with him, there were little to no expectations. He merely enjoyed her company no matter what and that was enough for her.

Her desire to spend time with Orion was also beginning to conflict with her other goal of defeating Great Red and regaining her "silence." The problem stemmed from the fact that her dedicated a good portion of her time to him meant less time considering how she was going to return to the Dimensional Gap. That place was where she was born and she wanted to return there, but defeating the Apocalypse Dragon was easier said than done. He was just as powerful as she was.

Maybe the combined stress of her work and her lack of seeing her self-proclaimed big brother was fraying her nerves more than she realized. In that case, now would be a good time to take a step back and reconfigure her priorities.

Ophis continued to feed into the act that she was displaying in her human female form. Humans in general were such weak and fickle creatures. The professed to be beings of many things, yet could follow through on so little of those proclamations. They claimed to be of high intelligence, yet were still primitive and instinctive in so many respects. They differentiated themselves from others yet they were all the same at heart. Contradictions were positively abound and that classification was not strictly for just Humans. Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels too possessed such pitfalls.

But the Infinite Dragon God cared little for such trivial matters. Right now, she wanted two things and neither of them were at her disposal. Of course the easier one of the two things she wanted to obtain would not be hard to find. Orion had a presence that was clearly unique from everyone else that she had met before. Wherever he was, she could find him with just a little bit of effort on her part.

Once she did find him, she would give him a piece of her mind. Although there was no formal contract on paper or in words between the two of them, it was simply unacceptable that her big brother just up and left her for this long without so much as a warning. After that, she would ask him to spoil her and then all would be forgiven. Simple and straight to the point, just as she liked it.

Stretching out her senses, she began to do a search of Kuoh City. The souls within this town passed by her without so much as a second thought. So many unimportant souls and one very important soul that she needed to find.

"Ophis." She knew that voice instantly. "Are you okay?"

The dragon disguised as a little girl bounced off the park bench she was sitting on and swiftly went to his side, grabbing the bottom part of his shirt and giving him a pout. She wanted to make perfectly clear that she was dissatisfied with him.

"Where did you go?" Ophis demanded quietly. "I've missed you."

"Apologies." Orion kneeled down to get as close to eye level as he could. "I was caught up in unexpected circumstances."

"Unexpected?" Ophis wondered what that meant. "Like what?"

"A friend was in trouble." Orion placed a hand on her shoulder. "He needed my help and I could not say no."

The reason that the dragon born from nothingness did not question him further was because she knew he was telling the truth right off the bat. She did not believe him capable of outright lying, or at the very least the chances of him lying were highly unlikely. She could deduce that his explanation had left out many details, but that was not necessarily important to her. She knew the reason for his delay and that was enough.

Now she no longer had a reason to wield any negative emotions against him. Just as fast as her annoyance came, it left, leaving a feeling of regret. She had no idea that she could feel things like that.

"Oh." Ophis decided for a tame response. "Okay."

"I am sorry for not seeing you sooner, little one." Orion gave her a smile. "Can you forgive me?"

"Okay." Ophis agreed without resistance.

He made it so easy to let bygones be bygones. She attributed it to having an abundance of experience in dealing with people. Only a person with practice in social interactions could make a conversation like this turn out non-confrontational. In that respect, she could concede that she was inferior to him, but only that.

Enough about that. The day was young and there was plenty to be doing right now, all of it meaningless, yet somehow made all the more interesting with another person to do it with. Did all things become better when done with another individual?

As she pondered such thoughts, she heard some children with excited tones. She turned her head to see a nearby ice cream stall with young boys and girls eager, badgering their parents or guardians for some.

"Can we have ice cream?" Ophis pointed in that direction.

"Of course." Orion stood up and offered a hand.

The Infinite Dragon God accepted by placing her much-smaller hands in his own. The two of them began making their way over to the scene of the comotion. The selection on the menu was surprisingly varied. Everything from vanilla to more exotic flavors like chocolate coffee was displayed and looked ready to serve.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Hm." To her, all of it was appealing due to her sweet tooth. "I don't know. They all look good."

"Then how about I give you a suggestion." Orion said. "If you are unable to pick one, perhaps the stall operator can recommend you something."

For a moment, she felt nothing for that suggestion. She didn't like people that were boring and most people were boring, even taking into account all the supernatural beings scattered around the world. Actually, it would be more accurate to say that she neither liked nor disliked most people in the world. She was merely indifferent to them because they were all so small in comparison to herself.

But her big brother had made the suggestion and she liked him plenty enough, so now she was conflicted about what to do?

Then Ophis got an idea. "Choose one for me."

"You want me to choose." Orion looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Because I trust you." Ophis stated plainly.

His countenance was always so calm and so steady, but for the first time upon his features, the disguised dragon noticed a momentary look of surprise, followed swiftly by pain, then quickly reverting back to his normal face. This shift would have been easy to miss if one wasn't paying attention closely, but she saw it as clear as day. Her choice of words appeared to have connected something within his mind.

Memories perhaps?

"As you wish." Orion complied with her request. "I will return momentarily."

His kindness still remained and it was almost as if those small details she detected didn't matter, but she knew that she didn't just invent that moment in her mind. In that case, he must be really good at concealing his emotions or distancing himself from them in a way that it didn't negatively affect his actions in the present. This was a skill that took immense amounts of time and patience not to mention the right temperance.

The shapeshifter disguised as a little girl rolled her head on her shoulder in deep thought. The mystery of her big brother seemed to only deepen with time. That was a good thing for her; a bigger mystery meant that there was something very interesting with him. Whatever he was, he wasn't human, at least as much as his physical appearance would say otherwise.

Ophis didn't wait long for her treat. Orion returned to her with a cone. When she asked what flavor it was, he merely said that it was Oreo flavored. The flavor didn't matter to her if she was being fully honest. Her ability to consume sweets left her somewhat unable to distinguish between flavors. All of it tasted the same to her as far as she was concerned, and it all tasted really good to her.

He didn't have a cone for himself and she chose not to question him on why. They simply took a seat on a neat patch of grass and silently sat close to each other. It was a beautiful day outside and the sight of a teenager and a child sitting together wasn't uncommon. There were plenty of children of all ages having fun in whatever way possible.

 _Foolish humans._ Ophis thought.

* * *

 **Transformers - - - High School DxD**

* * *

 **Day 32**

Asia Argento knew better than to wander off into the streets of Kuoh City by herself while her superiors were on business, but she was feeling rather restless. She had completed the tasks asked of her today, so she was simply looking for the next thing to do. She had already lost her place with Heaven. If she were to fit in with the Fallen Angels, she needed to prove herself with as much as possible, be they accomplishments or menial chores. As long as she kept busy, her place would be assured.

Thus, she reasoned that the best thing to do once she was done with her work was to head out to see Father Selzen. He would probably have something for her to do. With her new objective in mind, she made sure that she left the church in an orderly fashion before making a quiet exit into the streets.

It was Sunday and it showed by the number of people that were outside enjoying the day, particularly children and those around her age. The sight of them just having fun and enjoying life put a smile on her face. Sometimes, she wished that she too could live that life, but she knew that it wasn't her place to live a normal life. She had a duty to fulfill and she would do so willingly until her debts were repaid properly.

Asia felt her face morph into a sad expression. She had been doing that a lot lately, falling into the memories of her time as a priestess of the church. It had been her entire life up until a few months ago. Her entire purpose for living, her entire reason for existing, it had been removed from her life just like that, all because she wanted to do the right thing. She honestly couldn't say what she ought to be feeling. Plenty of emotions played out within her, but she didn't act on any of them. There was no point.

This was her life now. Regardless of the culture shock or the differences, it was what it was and she was simply going to have to adjust because she didn't have anywhere else to go. She didn't know of anywhere else to go in the first place. She considered herself blessed that she had found another place to go rather swiftly.

After having her moment to think, the girl with blonde hair slowly took a deep breath, said a small prayer, and began to walk once again. If she had time to spend contemplating her past, then she had time to make a difference now and build a new life.

Kuoh City was a new place for her and thus it was easy for her to become lost given that navigation wasn't her strong suit. In hindsight, she should have taken better care to note the landmarks and familiar sights so she could at least know where she was going roughly speaking. That thought came too late as she began to realize that she was lost. Once she became aware of this, she stopped, looking up and down the street she was on, trying to get her bearings.

"This is not good." Asia began to panic. "Where do I go?"

At this rate, she would get lost some more if she attempted to retrace her steps. Add this to the fact that there was no one around to help her and now her situation further devolved. She really had no idea what to do.

Then she heard a sound. No, not just one sound, multiple sounds, like the sound of a person or people in this case. It sounded like it was coming from somewhere close by if her ears weren't mistaken.

Deciding that looking for help was better than standing around, Asia quickened her paces and moved to figure out where those people were. Maybe they could help her find where she needed to go.

\ It didn't take her long to find out where they were. They were already making a considerable amount of noise and they weren't making an effort to conceal themselves. She rounded the corner and found herself in a spacious playground, which was empty surprisingly, but the sight before her was far more attention-grabbing.

In a clear area, there were two boys, both of them teenagers. They were dressed in simple garments, designed most likely for easy movements, physical education clothing. That was where the similarities ended.

The shorter of the two possessed brown hair and a lean frame. He was breathing rather heavily and his hands were up in what looked to a combat pose. He seemed normal, but considering her experience with people was limited to believers, her perception of normal might be off-skewer. Still, he looked to be a typical Japanese boy.

The taller one had dark blue hair and had a much larger frame that clearly marked him as fit. This one carried himself with an air that she could only describe as powerful, but in a good way. He clearly was the more dominant of the two, but that look on his face was anything but controlling. If anything, it was fatherly. Additionally, his features marked him as a westerner, an uncommon sight in Japan.

At first, she didn't know what they were doing. The two of them were merely facing each other, poised as if ready to fight. The boy with brown hair was breathing heavily and the boy with blue hair was calm and composed.

"Again." A deep and booming voice came from the one with western features.

Then a spar began. It looked like the two of them were practicing unarmed fighting and it was clear who was the superior combatant just from a glance. The mannerisms, the demeanors, the execution of movements, all of these and a few other factors could determine who would come out on top.

Asia couldn't help but watch them and be interested in it. Normally, violence was something she would not condone in any way, shape, or form, but what these two were doing didn't look pointless. It appeared the two of them were serious about his even if one was better than the other.

She wondered if she was disturbing this moment by intruding upon them. It looked like they were deeply immersed in their training and she wouldn't feel right to interrupt them. Despite this thought, she made no move to find someone else to help her. There was something about this scene that made her remain in place, simply watching them. She couldn't quite find the words to describe the feeling right now.

As they fought, the boy with brown hair turned his head and spotted her. This caused him to become distracted which enabled his opponent to grab him and knock him to the ground. A grunt of pain followed, then some more panting.

"Do not get distracted." The taller one sternly lectured. "You are more liable to make mistakes."

"Sorry." The brunette apologized. "But I just noticed… her."

Aqua blue eyes spotted her. "I see. Hello there."

"H-hi!" Asia wanted to back out, but that would be rude. "I-I'm sorry for interrupting! I'll leave!"

"That will not be necessary." The blue-haired boy smiled. "We are overdue for a break anyway and you appear as if you wanted to ask us for something."

How had he managed to deduce that much without her even saying it?

"Y-yes!" She nodded a couple times. "But first, I should introduce myself. I'm Asia Argento!"

"I am Orion Pax." The westerner helped his partner up. "I come from the United States."

"Wow, she is so cute!" The native brown-haired boy sounded off.

"Ahem."

"Oh, right! Sorry. I'm Issei Hyoudou. It's nice to meet you, Asia."

They both seemed pleasant enough and her anxiety subsided slightly. So far so good. She just needed to be clear about what she wanted and there would be no problems.

"I'm trying to find my way around town, but I'm new." Asia explained her situation. "I was wondering if either of you could help me."

"Oh, I can do that!" Issei raised his hand. "I'm born and raised in Kuoh City. If you're lost, I can help you, no problem."

"Wonderful!" Asia beamed. "Thank you so much."

"Actually, before we do that, is it cool if we cut out training short?" Issei turned to his friend. "What do you want to do?"

"I believe we can postpone it for now." Orion nodded. "Helping a person in need is always important."

"Well, guess we're all on board." Issei nodded. "Okay then, where exactly were you heading?"

"Um, I have the address here." Asia reached for the piece of paper containing the location. "Here."

The brunette took the piece of paper and read it along with his blue-haired partner. They took all of three seconds to look at it before handing back the paper.

"We can get you there easy." Issei grinned. "Just follow us and you're home free."

"Again, thank you both." Asia bowed slightly. "You have my sincerest gratitude."

The former priestess was so blessed.

* * *

 **High School DxD - - - Transformers**

* * *

 **Day 35**

Something about Asia Argento was unusual.

Orion could deduce this much because he had detected an unusual source of power emanating from her. It radiated a sort of energy that had an effect of soothing the spark upon contact. It was a very pleasant feeling with no trace of any sort of negativity. In any event, he could tell that she was a kind and benevolent person.

That being said, he couldn't find any evidence to suggest that she was anything more than a human with an unusual aura, but if his first encounter with this sort of feeling was any indicator, it might not be a stretch of the imagination to think that she had a power of some sort, but in this case, it had something to do with being supportive rather than being offensive or defensive.

His cautious side was warning him that having sensed two unique feelings from two individuals in all of two week's time was too good to be true. Whether or not the two were connected remained to be seen, but it might be worth investigating, especially considering that one presence was malevolent and the other benevolent.

While Orion couldn't find Raynare at this time, he did have at least a place where Asia might have gone, so if he were to begin an investigation, that place would be the most likely candidate, but he would need to tread lightly. The Fallen Angel was a threat and he would be treating her as such. Considering his time in the War for Cybertron, sparing her life had been a mercy, but if he encountered her again committing wrongs against another person, he would do his sworn duty and eliminate the threat.

This was far from the peaceful life that he had originally thought that he was going to be a part of, but all the same, he felt a renewed sense of purpose. Hunting down those who would inflict suffering was important not to mention cathartic in its own way, although it was hard to admit as much.

The cybertronian hybrid would go this one alone. If he could bring backup, then he would have gladly done so, but seeing as Issei was far from a master unarmed fighter and given the dangers, both known and unknown, the less harm that came to others, the better. There was no need to be risky in a small-scale raid.

With his newest goal set, Orion began to map out where he would be searching. Before he could even think of entering the premise of the address where Asia was going, he first needed to survey the area and scope out any additional hazards. Entrances, exits, surroundings buildings, floor layouts, everything he would need to know to keep this quick and quiet. The ideal scenario would be to sweep the building and clear the building without any of the nearby civilians noticing.

However, he should be prepared for his Plan A to not go smoothly, so many alternative scenarios needed to be considered, even for a possibility such as no threat being there or maybe more of a humanitarian crisis rather than a military one.

Regardless, he would not be getting sleep tonight.

* * *

 **Apologies for two months without a chapter. I needed to take a step back and refresh myself on ideas. Now I've got an idea of how to proceed from here, so please be patient with me.**

 **Also, an announcement for some of my readers and a refresher for others. I'm in the process of joining the US Army. To make it short, I leave July 28th, so I've got at least two more chapters before I leave, although since I haven't even sworn in, nothing is final, so take this as a tentative warning.**

 **I don't have anything to say about this chapter, so I'll leave you guys to make of it what you will. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you're all doing as well as possible in these difficult times.**

 _ **"Time abides those long enough for those who make use of it."**_

 **Leonardo da Vinci**


End file.
